Dark Cards
by Lucia3
Summary: parte 5años despues de la partida de Shaoran todo es diferente. Podrán volver a recuperar lo que han perdido? podrán volver a unirse ante una nueva amenaza?
1. Default Chapter

N/A: bueno, decidí publicar este fic de nuevo, porque cuando recién lo subí, subí como 9 capítulos de una sola vez, entonces claramente no alentaba mucho a la gente leer un fic con 9 capítulos y ningún r/r así que esta vez voy a empezar a subirlo de a un capitulo, el fic lo tengo mas avanzado, así quien lo estaba leyendo de la primera publicación (lo cual dudo, excepto por 2 personas) me lo pide mandándomelo en un mail, eso si, pónganle en el titulo del mail dark cards, para saber al tiro de que es, porque o si no lo confundo con las cadenas o la típica publicidad, creo que eso sería todo y ojala les guste el fic, chaus.  
  
ya han pasado 5 años desde aquel día en el aeropuerto donde terminó la historia de las cartas Clow pero definitivamente no la vida de los que formaron parte de esta aventura que ninguno de ellos olvidara y no solo por los extraños sucesos que vivieron sino también por la gente que conocieron y por lo mucho que aprendieron de ellos mismos. Actualmente hay muchas cosas que cambiaron drásticamente, muchas otras que quedaron tal cual y muchos problemas que surgirán.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
ISakura  
  
Era muy temprano en la mañana, 4 de la mañana para ser exactos, aun no salía el sol, cuando una chica de 16 años se escabullo por la ventana de su pieza pero lamentablemente no con la misma razón de hace 6 años atrás. Esta era Sakura la cual ya no tenia un dulce gesto en el rostro ni tampoco la inocencia en el. Sakura seguía siendo muy linda, al menos externamente,  
  
pero su pelo era ahora negro y opaco y sus ojos eran también negros con un brillo de frialdad y vacío en ellos. Había estado fuera de su casa toda la noche en compañía de su novio quien no era precisamente un ángel caído del cielo, el era mas bien un sujeto frío, solitario, mentiroso, de carácter muy fuerte, posesivo y muy rencoroso (lo cual actualmente seria una definición mas precisa del carácter de Sakura) claro que esto no era precisamente culpa suya ya que sus padres no eran muy diferentes a el, ellos eran mas bien el tipo de padres que quieren al hijo perfecto con el menor esfuerzo posible y mas que todo por las apariencias que por el bienestar de su hijo (Ryo). Por los ruidos que Sakura había hecho al entrar a la casa despertó al estudiante de medicina quien en general era el mismo de hace 5 años solo que mayor y por lo tanto mas guapo pero no por eso era mas extrovertido que antes, quien toco a su puerta, Sakura se apresuro a ponerse pijama y le fue a abrir la puerta a su hermano  
  
-Hey mounstro por que tanto ruido  
  
-ah eras tu, pensé que era papá- dijo cambiando su falsa sonrisa de angelito para poner una cara de total indiferencia, hace tiempo que su hermano no le creía sus mentiras ni sus mascaras para seguir fingiendo que era el angelito de papá.  
  
-si sigues escapándote todas las noches le contare todo a papa- dijo Toya muy serio  
  
-y que me importa a mi lo que tu digas, aparte no tienes pruebas-dijo Sakura dirigiéndole una cara de desprecio.  
  
-si sigues con lo mismo todas las noches entonces no será necesario  
  
-acaso es una amenaza?-dijo en forma de desafío  
  
-lo será muy pronto- dijo saliendo de la habitación, era lo mismo todas las noches y ya extrañaba la forma de ser de Sakura que tenia hace años atrás.  
  
Sakura había cambiado mucho en 5 años y había perdido contacto con todos sus amigos porque mientras mas se parecía a Ryo mas se habían alejado de ella y ella de sus amigos y la única que seguía tratando de recuperar a la autentica Sakura era Tomoyo aunque por la pelea que habían tenido hace 2 años ya se había rendido. ----------------------------- ---------------------  
  
----------------------  
  
II Shaoran  
  
En Hong Kong un chico de aproximadamente 17 años, de ojos y pelo marrón al cual el paso de los años lo había convertido en un chico muy guapo quien a diferencia de Sakura seguía siendo el mismo chico tímido y desconfiado de siempre aunque mucho mas distante de los demás que antes, despertaba de un sueño que para el mas bien había sido una pesadilla y se asusto aun mas  
  
cuando vio una carta mágica, su carta mágica del sueño, a su lado, porque eso significaba que era real, también tenia un libro de cartas mágicas sobre su escritorio las cuales el había hecho con sus propios poderes al volver de Japón, las cuales eran verdes (porque le recordaban los ojos de quien tanto quiso cuando era pequeño) y como las Cartas Clow o las Cartas  
  
Sakura estas tenían en su sello a la luna. El había soñado con lo que en esos mismos momentos había pasado en la casa de los Kinomoto.  
  
-No puede ser, no puede ser cierto, por que sigo soñando lo mismo- se decía a si mismo incrédulo y sudando frió- esa no puede ser Sakura, no la Sakura que yo conocí Mientras tanto su madre entraba en su pieza con un rostro lleno de temor.  
  
-Hijo, recuerdas las 6 Dark Cards que terminaste de sellar hace 3 años, para las cuales tuviste que hacer un juego de cartas mágicas para sellarlas?!?!?!?-dijo con pánico en su voz  
  
-no abriste el libro donde están selladas, cierto?, acuérdate que el sello de este libro...- decía a modo de expiración cuando fue interrumpido por su madre  
  
-el libro no está hijo!!!!  
  
-Queee!!!!!  
  
-dicen que están en Japón hace 3 años, en Tomoeda y tienes que sellarlas denuevo antes que...  
  
-no te preocupes voy enseguida-dijo tratando de tranquilizar a su madre mientras el pánico se iba apoderando de el. 


	2. Tomoyo, Eriol, Toya

III Tomoyo  
  
Tomoyo se había despertado a mitad de la noche con el único motivo de llorar, lo cual últimamente no era un habito tan extraño en ella, seguía teniendo el cabello negro pero se lo había cortado, mas bien se lo había rapado hace 2 años por lo cual, y como no se lo había vuelto a cortar, lo tenia mas largo (como hasta los hombros) y en sus ojos azules se veía el brillo de una tristeza y soledad infinita, cuando después de llorar inconteniblemente por media hora empezó a hablar para si misma, tal vez si escuchaba el sonido de su propia voz no se sentiría tan sola en esa oscuridad y silencio absoluto que habitaba en aquella habitación.  
  
-que hice? porque me quede sola? Fue mi culpa, pero tampoco fue mía, la primera vez si, pero el no me amaba y no hubiera hecho gran diferencia el  
  
decirlo... claro el nunca lo dijo, el nunca me dijo si me amaba o no ,yo lo supuse y yo tampoco le dije que lo amaba, pero era imposible, pera que siquiera intentarlo?-lagrimas silenciosas salieron de sus ojos -yo no elegí enamorarme, y menos de el, pero como puede el haberse enamorado de mi si ni saquera me llamaba por mi nombre, pero si con Sakura, mi querida Sakura, porque tu tampoco me quieres???-ya no podía frenar mas sus lágrimas- te ayude como pude cuando tu y Li se separaron pero el único que te ayudo de verdad fue Ryo...y tu a la vez te alejaste de mi -abrazo un cojín entre sus brazos con todas sus fuerzas con el inútil intento de sentirse protegida- trate de volver a tu lado... de verdad lo intente-las lagrimas no la dejaron hablar cuando recordó lo sucedido hace 2 años:  
  
Sakura, que te pasa??? Acuérdate que puedes confiar en mí-dijo Tomoyo  
  
-no puedo, como voy a confiar en alguien que no vale la pena? si ni tu propio padre fue capaz de quererte y la única que te sigue aguantando es tu  
  
mamá-contesto Sakura con ira en los ojos  
  
-pero Sakura, yo trato de ayudarte en todo lo que puedo, mas no puedo hacer y...  
  
- QUE NO FUE SUFICIENTE O ACASO NO ENTIENDES DAIDOJI, TU PADRE SE FUE POR TU CULPA Y TU MAMA PAGO LAS CONCECUENCIAS, NE VES QUE LASTIMAS A TODO EL QUE QUIERES AYUDAR????? Y DEJAME EN PAZ QUE NO TE AGUANTO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!- grito Sakura y se fue con Ryo.  
  
Sakura tiene razón es mejor que me aleje de todos como lo he estado haciendo, aunque este sola igual tarde o temprano se aburrirán de mi y me dejaran sola igual que Sakura, para que arriesgarme a ser abandonada de nuevo, pero aun seguiré con mi plan para protegerlos sin importar lo que me pase, ya ni en mi mama confío y si les llega a pasar algo mas a la gente que quiero me muero, porque si llega a ser una premención tengo que estar preparada - entonces se quedo dormida sollozando ya que aquel sueño aun no se le olvidaba.  
  
----------------------------------------------------------  
  
IV Eriol  
  
Spinnel estaba sentado mirando por la ventana cuando entro Nakuru, claro que el no la sintió.  
  
-SPIIIIII!!!!!!!!!!!!!-le grito Nakuru  
  
-AAAAHHHH!!!!!-a Spinnel casi se le va el alma con ese grito-QUE TE PASA!!- dijo enojado.  
  
-perdón, has hablado con el amo????  
  
-no, no he podido y aunque me hable tu sabes como se pone  
  
-si, ah-suspiro- pone su mirada misteriosa, como si no pasara nada y dice que todo esta bien-dice imitando a Eriol  
  
-lo que pasa es que no esta acostumbrado a tener ese tipo de problemas  
  
-si, si no lo conociéramos tan bien no habría forma de saberlo y yo que pensé de que después de tantos años se le habría olvidado esa niñita  
  
Entro Eriol, quien con el paso de los años se había vuelto en el chico mas guapo de su colegio, lo que provocaba que muchas chicas se le declararan, declaraciones que el aceptaba aunque sus pololeos nunca duraban mas de tres días y ninguno de los guardianes se dio cuenta.  
  
-cual???, Sakura???  
  
-Nakuru, Spinnel  
  
-AAAAHHHH!!!!-gritaron ambos para luego darse vuelta nerviosamente, acaso su amo los había escuchado cuando estaban hablando de el???  
  
-estaban hablando de mi, no es así- dijo mirando detenidamente la reacción de ambos guardianes.  
  
-no, como crees, es que solo nos asustaste... y... y... -Nakuru no sabia que mas decir para que Eriol no se diera cuenta, por suerte Spinnel salvo la  
  
situación o al menos eso creyó.  
  
-nada, solo que Nakuru sigue insistiendo en llamarme Supi  
  
-Por supuesto que no, si suena a jabón  
  
-ah, ya entiendo-dijo Eriol con una sonrisa que nada día le costaba mas formar, sabia que sus guardianes estaban preocupados por el , pero no había nada que hacer, por lo menos ellos no podían hacer nada solo el podía y no sabia como-iremos a Japón.  
  
-QUEEE????-preguntaron ambos guardianes  
  
-Acabo de enterarme donde están las Dark Cards  
  
-Pero no que Shaoran Li las había sellado???- preguntó Spinnel, ya que Nakuru estaba muy ocupada en su nube numero nueve  
  
-si pero fueron robadas, acabo de hablar con el  
  
-y cuando nos vamos???-pregunto Spinnel  
  
-en 6 meses mas, aun tengo que terminar el semestre acá y convencer a mis padres  
  
-porque tanta espera para ver a mi Toya???-dijo bajando de las nubes de golpe después de imaginarse un romántico encuentro con Toya.  
  
-tiene que esperar que sus padres lleguen, no es así???-pregunto Spi  
  
-si, aunque por mi me podría ir de inmediato, aun soy menor de edad y necesito permiso de mis padres para salir del País  
  
V Toya  
  
Después de haber ido a la pieza de su hermana se fue a la suya  
  
-hace muchos años que no siento a ese peluche ni la magia de Sakura y menos la de Yue, y esa chica que acaba de llegar, hay que reconocer que es muy linda pero la mayoría de las veces pasa desapercibida y también tiene magia pero es diferente a la de Sakura, tengo que acercarme a ella  
  
para ver si no es peligrosa pero aun así tengo el presentimiento que algo grande va a pasar.  
  
Pensaba mientras se iba a acostar a su cama. Tampoco a esa niña Daidoji la he vuelto a ver. Y recordó aquella conversación de Tomoyo y Sakura de hace tanto tiempo atrás había escuchado tras una puerta:  
  
-Ahy!!! Porque mi hermano no le gustara Shaoran???  
  
-no lo tomes a mal Sakura, tal vez no sabe lo que significa porque nunca se ha enamorado, porque no lo ha hecho, verdad?  
  
-porque dices eso? si tu sabes que mi hermano ama a Yukito  
  
-no estoy tan segura-Tomoyo lo dijo mas para Toya que para Sakura, porque se había dado cuenta de que Toya hacia rato que las escuchaba tras la  
  
puerta en cuanto habían mencionado a Li  
  
-porque lo dices???-Sakura no entendía nada  
  
-no me malinterpretes, estoy segura de que Toya quiere mucho al joven Yukito, pero de amarlo, no lo se  
  
-sigo sin entenderte  
  
-Sakura, a veces la gente se hace creer cosas a si misma por miedo de conocer sentimientos nuevos, ya ves que tu te aferrabas a la idea de que amabas a Yukito cuando en el fondo siempre amaste a Li, se que uno lo hace subconscientemente-dijo recordando que le había pasado algo similar con  
  
Sakura y la persona a la que en realidad amaba- pero yo creo que tu hermano se aferra a la idea de que ama a Yukito por el hecho de que así no necesita arriesgarse a conocer a nuevas personas, a abrirse y así ser mas vulnerable y tener el riesgo de ser lastimado.  
  
-ah! ya entendí, tu dices que mi hermano esta usando la idea de estar enamorado de Yukito, para así no tener la necesidad de buscar el verdadero  
  
amor y en el fondo le sirve como escudo para alejarse de las personas que lo puedan herir  
  
-exacto  
  
-Pero sabes, yo creo que Toya si esta enamorado de Yukito, digo tal vez al principio era mas cariño pero ahora yo si creo que es amor  
  
-sabes yo aún creo que tu hermano no se a enamorado de verdad, pero esto demuestra que Sakurita en asuntos del amor no eres tan despistada, debe ser que vas teniendo mas experiencia, ah??  
  
-Quee???-dijo sonrojándose  
  
-hay que linda te ves-dijo Tomoyo mientras la filmaba con estrellitas en los ojos  
  
-estuviste filmando todo el tiempo-dijo Sakura quien recién se había dado cuenta de la cámara con una gran gota en la cabeza.  
  
No esa niña sigue equivocada porque yo a pesar de los años y lo que llegue a pasar yo sigo y seguiré amando a Yuki- y así Toya se durmió.  
  
Bueno acá les va otro capitulo y ojala les guste, porque yo se que no soy muy buena escritora, pero no me merezco aunque sea un hola por subirlo? Solo espero que alguien allí afuera lo lea (eso sonó muy cuántico lo siento) bueno eso sería toso, chaus y hasta el próximo capitulo 


	3. el primer reencuentro

Shaoran  
  
Estaba en su pieza pensando en como podrían las Dark Cards haber sido liberadas, porque si mal no recordaba, la vez que las capturo estas no tenían nombre ni imagen en ellas, eran totalmente negras, pero podría pasarse horas cuestionando eso, lo que en verdad necesitaba era volver a Japón y ver de una vez por todas que había pasado y en eso recordó a Sakura.  
  
-que le pasó, todo iba tan bien hasta esa carta- del  
  
cajón de su velador saco un sobre y del sobre saco cuidadosamente la carta en la que decía:  
  
Li:  
  
Como están todos ahí? espero que bien acá todo esta normal, ah y he decidido sellar a Kerberos, Yue y a las cartas, después de todo no hay problemas y por un tiempo no les pasara nada, aparte que me da miedo que alguien los encuentre y en verdad ocurra algo grave, pero principalmente porque así terminaran de robarme energía y a la vez tiempo, así como lo has hecho tu, estaba pensando en la manera mas fácil de decírtelo, porque hemos vivido muchas cosas juntas y apreciarte se a convertido en algo inevitable, pero no la hay por lo que quiero que pares de molestarme de una vez por todas, ya el verano pasado estabas insoportable y como seguro no te habrás dado cuenta lo único que pude hacer fue fingir que te quería cuando en realidad ya no te soporto, pero me diste pena así que para no verte darme pena es mejor decirlo por escrito, aunque no es seguro que por carta quede todo claro, por lo que querrás venir a discutirlo y una recomendación, no le hagas miserable la vida a otra chica como a mi que ya de imaginármelo me da pena, porque conociéndote no te podrás olvidar fácilmente de mi y es injusto que estés con otra persona si no la amas y por mi mejor me voy ya que Ryo (mi novio) me esta esperando ah! y hazme el favor de no volver por acá.  
  
Hasta nunca.  
  
Sakura  
  
-no se como haré para verla de nuevo, todavía no puedo creer en lo que se ha convertido, pero si no voy Tomoeda sufrirá muchos problemas, seria tan  
  
fácil si tan solo me hubiera podido olvidar de ella  
  
En eso entro una joven de 16 años de estatura alta y muy linda de cabello largo y negro con ojos  
  
rojos que usaba con el cabello suelto que interrumpió sus pensamientos.  
  
-hola mi futuro esposo-le dijo lanzándose sobre el  
  
-Meiling, te dije que no hicieras eso y en todo caso aun faltan dos años para que se termine mi plazo  
  
-por mi me casaría ahora mismo, suerte que tu familia accedió a que yo fuera tu prometida  
  
-Meiling yo solo te llame para decirte que tengo que ir a Japón, a Tomoeda  
  
-no iras a ver a la entupida de Kinomoto o si? ya ves todo lo que te hizo sufrir, aunque he de decir que fue mejor para ti después de todo mira el premio que te llevaste-le dijo echándose humos  
  
-Meiling para, que es importante, las Dark Cards se encuentran allá.  
  
-entonces yo también quiero ir  
  
-no, es muy peligroso para ti, no recuerdas todos los problemas que causaron cuando no tenían dueño, y para llegar a Tomoeda alguien las debe  
  
de haber llevado, y será mas peligroso  
  
-pero ¿acaso Kinomoto no puede hacerse cargo de eso?  
  
-no, porque según recuerdo ella sello sus cartas mágicas y en todo caso he hablado con Eriol y va a ir a ayudarme en cuanto pueda, así que no te preocupes que pronto volveré-mejor ni le digo que Eriol se demorara 6 meses en ir o si no...-ante aquel pensamiento le surgió una gota en la cabeza  
  
-bueno, pero te voy a extrañar y ¿cuando vuelves?  
  
-en cuanto termine de sellar las cartas- dijo igual de seco que siempre y cansado de repetir las cosas mil veces.  
  
-y ahora ¿a donde vas?  
  
-voy a hacer un hechizo para quitar el sello de las Sakura Cards, antes de irme  
  
-y ¿por que?  
  
-porque será mas seguro si el peluche esta ahí para ayudar después de todo, aunque Sak...Kinomoto no quiera, aun así lo volverá a tener a el y a las cartas- y así cualquier problema podrá protegerse.-tranquilo, unas preguntas no hacen nada, aunque me esta exasperando, pero piensa que si se enoja demorará mas y voy a terminas con dolor de cabeza y guata o posiblemente de mi parte baja, auch!.  
  
-después de todo lo que te hizo porque la ayudas  
  
-Meiling, no pienses mal, es solo para volver lo antes posible-mintió  
  
-así, si- le dijo mientras rápido y antes de que Shaoran protestara le dio un beso corto en la boca y salio corriendo para no darle tiempo para protestar.  
  
-solo espero que todo salga bien-dijo después de que reaccionara del beso y empezó a empacar.  
  
Meiling  
  
Afuera de la pieza de Shaoran estaba Meiling muy triste, ella sabia que su  
  
primo aun amaba a Sakura pero debia hacer todo a su alcanze para que se  
  
olvidara de ella, aun no se le olvidaba todo lo que ella le habia echo  
  
sufrir y aunque hace tiempo que Meiling no amaba a Shaoran pero le tenia  
  
mucho cariño y ademas estaba segura de que nadie se enamoraria de ella ya  
  
que poca gente soportaba su genio y ella sabia que no se podia enamorar de  
  
nadie, lo habia descubierto el dia en que la cobarde de Kinomoto habia roto  
  
con Shaoran por carta, porque no habia tenido el valor de hacerlo cara a  
  
cara flashback de Meiling Era tarde a eso de las 11 de la noche, habia sido  
  
un dia agotador para ella y no era para menos, despues de haber visto  
  
sufrir a su primo se sintio muy mal y mas que por la tristeza de el era por  
  
como Sakura habia cambiado y por lo que esto podria significar porque si un  
  
amor tan puro y fuerte no ha podido sobrevivir a traves de la distancia,  
  
como puede cualquier otro amor hacerlo? francamente me da miedo, muchisimo  
  
miedo, no puedo olvidar lo lindos y lo felices que se veian juntos, como es  
  
posible que algo que provoca tanta felizidad puede al mismo tiempo cauzar  
  
tanto dolor y soledad ? vale la pena enamorarse ? de verdad existe un amor  
  
lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir ? si no hay un amor lo  
  
suficientemente fuerte, de verdad podria llamarse amor a ese sentimiento  
  
tan fuerte y debil a la vez? No, el amor no existe, es un mito que lo unico  
  
que provoca es dolor, no me pienso enamorar y tampoco me voy a quedar sola  
  
ya que quien cuide a Shaoran sere yo, despues de todo le tengo mucho cariño  
  
y es el unico que me soporta.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eran las 7:25 de la mañana en la casa de los Kinomoto cuando un cajon de la  
  
Habitacion de Sakura empezaba a ¿brillar?, si , era un destello de luz  
  
rosado y repentinamente del cajon aparecio un peluche amarillo con alas de  
  
plumas blancas y sono un despertados, eran las 7 :30.  
  
-ay yayay, donde estoy, Sakura?esa es Sakura? HEY SAKURA!!!!!!!!!  
  
-maldicion, que demonios pasa, quien rayos eres tu???  
  
-Sakura? que te paso?  
  
-es algo que se llama crecer y ahora dime quien rayos eres tu  
  
-soy Kero ,pero por que actuas asi?  
  
-ay no, el peluche volvio y yo que ya me habia olvidado  
  
-como que peluche???  
  
-si, tienes razon, ni para peluche te alcanza  
  
-hey no me trates asi!!!  
  
-genial, ahora recibo quejas de peluches y yo que creia que con mi hermano  
  
ya era suficiente  
  
-Sakura, por que persibo magia obscura en ti???  
  
-mejor de lo que pensaba, tengo un peluche loco, adios-dijo cuando termino  
  
de cambiarse de ropa y cerro la puerta detras suyo.  
  
Mientras Kero quedaba sin entender nada de lo que habia pasado Sakura bajo  
  
las escaleras poniendo una de sus mejores sonrrisas.  
  
-Buenos dias papa  
  
-buenos dias hija, apurate que vas a llegar tarde  
  
-si, altiro papa-dijo mientras desayunaba y salia de su casa casi en el  
  
acto.  
  
-vaya eso si que fue rapido  
  
Ya en el colegio Sakura entro en la sala de clases y sus amigas de la  
  
infancia la miraban con tristeza, es decir Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, Tomoyo y  
  
hasta Yamasaki.  
  
-Ya dejen de mirarme!!!-dijo Sakura  
  
-Hola, mi amor-le dijo Ryo mientras la besaba a lo cual Sakura respondio  
  
mecanicamente y entonces llego el profesor.  
  
-Buenos dias alumnos  
  
-Buenos dias profesor  
  
-Bueno, Kinomoto e Ishida (no aleguen, que fue lo unico que se me ocurrio)  
  
eso puede esperar al recreo y ahora les tengo una noticia importante,  
  
tenemos un nuevo alumno, su nombre es Li Shaoran y viene de Hong Kong,  
  
porfavor recibanlo bien, ah y puedes sentarte al lado de Kinomoto.  
  
-esta bien- dijo Shaoran sin mucho animo ante la noticia y mientras se  
  
dirijia hacia ella alguien le hablo  
  
-hey, Li, tanto tiempo  
  
-hola yamasaki, en el recreo hablamos  
  
-si, tienes razon-respondio al ver la mirada fulminante que le lanzaba el  
  
profesor, mientras que las miradas de las chicas del salon eran de total  
  
embobadas, pero algo sorprendio mucho a Shaoran, el chico que se sentaba al  
  
otro lado de Sakura, Ryo, se le hacia familiar pero sin embargo no podia  
  
persibir magia en su precensia y atras suyo estaba Tomoyo, pero  
  
extrañamente si sintio magia en su precencia mientras que al sentarse en su  
  
puesto sintio gran cantidad de magia obscura en la precencia de Sakura.  
  
-lo que faltaba, me estoy volviendo loco- murmuro sin entender nada  
  
-no me digas que viniste por mi- le dijo Sakura en un susurro  
  
-como crees, me sorprende que la maestra de las cartas no haya sentido la  
  
precencia obscura que hay en tomoeda desde hace tres años, y ni siquera la  
  
ha conrolado  
  
-presencia?que presencia?, y que tienes tu que ver en eso  
  
-esta relacionado con algo a lo que ya me enfrente- en eso el profesor ya  
  
habia terminado de copiar en la pizarra por lo que Sakura no pudo aclarar  
  
todas sus dudas.  
  
RRiiing RRiiiing(se que suena a telefono pero no pero no se me ocurre otra  
  
forma de hacer sonar el timbre), sono el timbre del recreo luego de las  
  
primeras clases.  
  
-por cierto, como desperto el peluche?-ante la pregunta de Shaoran, Sakura  
  
quedo pasmada y en ese segundo de silencio Ryo se acerco a abrazar a su  
  
novia (para ser frivolo en bien meloso) a lo que ella esta vez si  
  
reacciono.  
  
-desde cuando tu eres asi?  
  
-no es asunto tuyo  
  
en eso Shaoran intervino-perdon, necesito hablar con ella , puedes dejarnos  
  
solos porfavor?  
  
-a mi no me molesta- respondio Sakura desafiante ante lo que Rei sonrrio en  
  
forma desafiante hacia Shaoran  
  
-no pienso hablar de esto frente a el y si el no se va me voy yo, solo  
  
espero que el si te pueda responder las preguntas que tienes- Shaoran era  
  
de por si desconfiado y este tipo le daba mala espina asi que no le costaba  
  
nada ser muy sarcastico, desafiante y frio frente a ellos  
  
-esta bien, Ryo puedes irte solo a tu casa esta vez?  
  
-esta bien, pero luego me lo tienes que compensar  
  
-entonces nos juntamos despues de clases Li  
  
-esta bien- el hecho de que lo llamara pos su papellido si que lo hiso  
  
aterrisar y obligarlo a darse cuenta de que no tenia oportunidad con ella y  
  
mientras Sakura y Ryo salian al patio, el se dio cuenta que Tomoyo no se  
  
habia movido de su puesto  
  
- hola Tomoyo  
  
-hola  
  
-tanto tiempo  
  
-si  
  
-y que has echo en los ultimos años?  
  
-nada  
  
-te pasa algo?  
  
-no- dijo aun sin mirarlo  
  
-sabes Meiling te manda saludos  
  
-gracias  
  
-necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, podemos salir al patio?  
  
-claro- le hablo en el mismo tono inanimado en el que le habia estado  
  
contestando, mientras que Shaoran se sentia en un monologo, se sentaron  
  
bajo un arbol y sin prebio aviso Shaoran pregunto  
  
-tienes magia?  
  
-ah?!?!?- dijo al fin reaccionando de su trance  
  
RRiiing RRiing-te salvaste pero a la salida de clases me contaras todo y de  
  
paso todo se aclara con...Kinomoto-de verdad le dolia llamarla por el  
  
apellido a pesar del paso de los años  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
por siacaso, Rei y Ryo son la misma persona, es que le cambie el nombre  
  
cuando me entere de que era nombre de mujer (por siacaso es hombre) a si  
  
que para el proximo capitulo se va a llamar Ryo todo el tiempo, y perdon  
  
por toda la confucion que se me armo de los capitulos, es que no se bien  
  
como usarlo y probando algo me salio mal y tampoco conozco a nadie que  
  
escriba fanfics,para el otro capitulo respondo los reviews, que exagerada  
  
...  
  
si solo tengo uno, pero bueno para ser el primer dia no esta tan mal, y  
  
tambien pido perdon por adelantado por si me demoro, porque como estoy me  
  
sorprende de que aun tenga tiempo de dormir asi que voy a hacer todo lo  
  
posible y mejor paro de aburrirlos para que se aburran con el fic (que  
  
positiva) y espero que todo vaya quedando claro.Meiling  
  
Afuera de la pieza de Shaoran estaba Meiling muy triste, ella sabia que su  
  
primo aun amaba a Sakura pero debia hacer todo a su alcanze para que se  
  
olvidara de ella, aun no se le olvidaba todo lo que ella le habia echo  
  
sufrir y aunque hace tiempo que Meiling no amaba a Shaoran pero le tenia  
  
mucho cariño y ademas estaba segura de que nadie se enamoraria de ella ya  
  
que poca gente soportaba su genio y ella sabia que no se podia enamorar de  
  
nadie, lo habia descubierto el dia en que la cobarde de Kinomoto habia roto  
  
con Shaoran por carta, porque no habia tenido el valor de hacerlo cara a  
  
cara flashback de Meiling Era tarde a eso de las 11 de la noche, habia sido  
  
un dia agotador para ella y no era para menos, despues de haber visto  
  
sufrir a su primo se sintio muy mal y mas que por la tristeza de el era por  
  
como Sakura habia cambiado y por lo que esto podria significar porque si un  
  
amor tan puro y fuerte no ha podido sobrevivir a traves de la distancia,  
  
como puede cualquier otro amor hacerlo? francamente me da miedo, muchisimo  
  
miedo, no puedo olvidar lo lindos y lo felices que se veian juntos, como es  
  
posible que algo que provoca tanta felizidad puede al mismo tiempo cauzar  
  
tanto dolor y soledad ? vale la pena enamorarse ? de verdad existe un amor  
  
lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir ? si no hay un amor lo  
  
suficientemente fuerte, de verdad podria llamarse amor a ese sentimiento  
  
tan fuerte y debil a la vez? No, el amor no existe, es un mito que lo unico  
  
que provoca es dolor, no me pienso enamorar y tampoco me voy a quedar sola  
  
ya que quien cuide a Shaoran sere yo, despues de todo le tengo mucho cariño  
  
y es el unico que me soporta.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eran las 7:25 de la mañana en la casa de los Kinomoto cuando un cajon de la  
  
Habitacion de Sakura empezaba a ¿brillar?, si , era un destello de luz  
  
rosado y repentinamente del cajon aparecio un peluche amarillo con alas de  
  
plumas blancas y sono un despertados, eran las 7 :30.  
  
-ay yayay, donde estoy, Sakura?esa es Sakura? HEY SAKURA!!!!!!!!!  
  
-maldicion, que demonios pasa, quien rayos eres tu???  
  
-Sakura? que te paso?  
  
-es algo que se llama crecer y ahora dime quien rayos eres tu  
  
-soy Kero ,pero por que actuas asi?  
  
-ay no, el peluche volvio y yo que ya me habia olvidado  
  
-como que peluche???  
  
-si, tienes razon, ni para peluche te alcanza  
  
-hey no me trates asi!!!  
  
-genial, ahora recibo quejas de peluches y yo que creia que con mi hermano  
  
ya era suficiente  
  
-Sakura, por que persibo magia obscura en ti???  
  
-mejor de lo que pensaba, tengo un peluche loco, adios-dijo cuando termino  
  
de cambiarse de ropa y cerro la puerta detras suyo.  
  
Mientras Kero quedaba sin entender nada de lo que habia pasado Sakura bajo  
  
las escaleras poniendo una de sus mejores sonrrisas.  
  
-Buenos dias papa  
  
-buenos dias hija, apurate que vas a llegar tarde  
  
-si, altiro papa-dijo mientras desayunaba y salia de su casa casi en el  
  
acto.  
  
-vaya eso si que fue rapido  
  
Ya en el colegio Sakura entro en la sala de clases y sus amigas de la  
  
infancia la miraban con tristeza, es decir Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, Tomoyo y  
  
hasta Yamasaki.  
  
-Ya dejen de mirarme!!!-dijo Sakura  
  
-Hola, mi amor-le dijo Ryo mientras la besaba a lo cual Sakura respondio  
  
mecanicamente y entonces llego el profesor.  
  
-Buenos dias alumnos  
  
-Buenos dias profesor  
  
-Bueno, Kinomoto e Ishida (no aleguen, que fue lo unico que se me ocurrio)  
  
eso puede esperar al recreo y ahora les tengo una noticia importante,  
  
tenemos un nuevo alumno, su nombre es Li Shaoran y viene de Hong Kong,  
  
porfavor recibanlo bien, ah y puedes sentarte al lado de Kinomoto.  
  
-esta bien- dijo Shaoran sin mucho animo ante la noticia y mientras se  
  
dirijia hacia ella alguien le hablo  
  
-hey, Li, tanto tiempo  
  
-hola yamasaki, en el recreo hablamos  
  
-si, tienes razon-respondio al ver la mirada fulminante que le lanzaba el  
  
profesor, mientras que las miradas de las chicas del salon eran de total  
  
embobadas, pero algo sorprendio mucho a Shaoran, el chico que se sentaba al  
  
otro lado de Sakura, Ryo, se le hacia familiar pero sin embargo no podia  
  
persibir magia en su precensia y atras suyo estaba Tomoyo, pero  
  
extrañamente si sintio magia en su precencia mientras que al sentarse en su  
  
puesto sintio gran cantidad de magia obscura en la precencia de Sakura.  
  
-lo que faltaba, me estoy volviendo loco- murmuro sin entender nada  
  
-no me digas que viniste por mi- le dijo Sakura en un susurro  
  
-como crees, me sorprende que la maestra de las cartas no haya sentido la  
  
precencia obscura que hay en tomoeda desde hace tres años, y ni siquera la  
  
ha conrolado  
  
-presencia?que presencia?, y que tienes tu que ver en eso  
  
-esta relacionado con algo a lo que ya me enfrente- en eso el profesor ya  
  
habia terminado de copiar en la pizarra por lo que Sakura no pudo aclarar  
  
todas sus dudas.  
  
RRiiing RRiiiing(se que suena a telefono pero no pero no se me ocurre otra  
  
forma de hacer sonar el timbre), sono el timbre del recreo luego de las  
  
primeras clases.  
  
-por cierto, como desperto el peluche?-ante la pregunta de Shaoran, Sakura  
  
quedo pasmada y en ese segundo de silencio Ryo se acerco a abrazar a su  
  
novia (para ser frivolo en bien meloso) a lo que ella esta vez si  
  
reacciono.  
  
-desde cuando tu eres asi?  
  
-no es asunto tuyo  
  
en eso Shaoran intervino-perdon, necesito hablar con ella , puedes dejarnos  
  
solos porfavor?  
  
-a mi no me molesta- respondio Sakura desafiante ante lo que Rei sonrrio en  
  
forma desafiante hacia Shaoran  
  
-no pienso hablar de esto frente a el y si el no se va me voy yo, solo  
  
espero que el si te pueda responder las preguntas que tienes- Shaoran era  
  
de por si desconfiado y este tipo le daba mala espina asi que no le costaba  
  
nada ser muy sarcastico, desafiante y frio frente a ellos  
  
-esta bien, Ryo puedes irte solo a tu casa esta vez?  
  
-esta bien, pero luego me lo tienes que compensar  
  
-entonces nos juntamos despues de clases Li  
  
-esta bien- el hecho de que lo llamara pos su papellido si que lo hiso  
  
aterrisar y obligarlo a darse cuenta de que no tenia oportunidad con ella y  
  
mientras Sakura y Ryo salian al patio, el se dio cuenta que Tomoyo no se  
  
habia movido de su puesto  
  
- hola Tomoyo  
  
-hola  
  
-tanto tiempo  
  
-si  
  
-y que has echo en los ultimos años?  
  
-nada  
  
-te pasa algo?  
  
-no- dijo aun sin mirarlo  
  
-sabes Meiling te manda saludos  
  
-gracias  
  
-necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, podemos salir al patio?  
  
-claro- le hablo en el mismo tono inanimado en el que le habia estado  
  
contestando, mientras que Shaoran se sentia en un monologo, se sentaron  
  
bajo un arbol y sin prebio aviso Shaoran pregunto  
  
-tienes magia?  
  
-ah?!?!?- dijo al fin reaccionando de su trance  
  
RRiiing RRiing-te salvaste pero a la salida de clases me contaras todo y de  
  
paso todo se aclara con...Kinomoto-de verdad le dolia llamarla por el  
  
apellido a pesar del paso de los años  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
por siacaso, Rei y Ryo son la misma persona, es que le cambie el nombre  
  
cuando me entere de que era nombre de mujer (por siacaso es hombre) a si  
  
que para el proximo capitulo se va a llamar Ryo todo el tiempo, y perdon  
  
por toda la confucion que se me armo de los capitulos, es que no se bien  
  
como usarlo y probando algo me salio mal y tampoco conozco a nadie que  
  
escriba fanfics,para el otro capitulo respondo los reviews, que exagerada  
  
...  
  
si solo tengo uno, pero bueno para ser el primer dia no esta tan mal, y  
  
tambien pido perdon por adelantado por si me demoro, porque como estoy me  
  
sorprende de que aun tenga tiempo de dormir asi que voy a hacer todo lo  
  
posible y mejor paro de aburrirlos para que se aburran con el fic (que  
  
positiva) y espero que todo vaya quedando claro. Meiling  
  
Afuera de la pieza de Shaoran estaba Meiling muy triste, ella sabia que su  
  
primo aun amaba a Sakura pero debia hacer todo a su alcanze para que se  
  
olvidara de ella, aun no se le olvidaba todo lo que ella le habia echo  
  
sufrir y aunque hace tiempo que Meiling no amaba a Shaoran pero le tenia  
  
mucho cariño y ademas estaba segura de que nadie se enamoraria de ella ya  
  
que poca gente soportaba su genio y ella sabia que no se podia enamorar de  
  
nadie, lo habia descubierto el dia en que la cobarde de Kinomoto habia roto  
  
con Shaoran por carta, porque no habia tenido el valor de hacerlo cara a  
  
cara flashback de Meiling Era tarde a eso de las 11 de la noche, habia sido  
  
un dia agotador para ella y no era para menos, despues de haber visto  
  
sufrir a su primo se sintio muy mal y mas que por la tristeza de el era por  
  
como Sakura habia cambiado y por lo que esto podria significar porque si un  
  
amor tan puro y fuerte no ha podido sobrevivir a traves de la distancia,  
  
como puede cualquier otro amor hacerlo? francamente me da miedo, muchisimo  
  
miedo, no puedo olvidar lo lindos y lo felices que se veian juntos, como es  
  
posible que algo que provoca tanta felizidad puede al mismo tiempo cauzar  
  
tanto dolor y soledad ? vale la pena enamorarse ? de verdad existe un amor  
  
lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir ? si no hay un amor lo  
  
suficientemente fuerte, de verdad podria llamarse amor a ese sentimiento  
  
tan fuerte y debil a la vez? No, el amor no existe, es un mito que lo unico  
  
que provoca es dolor, no me pienso enamorar y tampoco me voy a quedar sola  
  
ya que quien cuide a Shaoran sere yo, despues de todo le tengo mucho cariño  
  
y es el unico que me soporta.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Eran las 7:25 de la mañana en la casa de los Kinomoto cuando un cajon de la  
  
Habitacion de Sakura empezaba a ¿brillar?, si , era un destello de luz  
  
rosado y repentinamente del cajon aparecio un peluche amarillo con alas de  
  
plumas blancas y sono un despertados, eran las 7 :30.  
  
-ay yayay, donde estoy, Sakura?esa es Sakura? HEY SAKURA!!!!!!!!!  
  
-maldicion, que demonios pasa, quien rayos eres tu???  
  
-Sakura? que te paso?  
  
-es algo que se llama crecer y ahora dime quien rayos eres tu  
  
-soy Kero ,pero por que actuas asi?  
  
-ay no, el peluche volvio y yo que ya me habia olvidado  
  
-como que peluche???  
  
-si, tienes razon, ni para peluche te alcanza  
  
-hey no me trates asi!!!  
  
-genial, ahora recibo quejas de peluches y yo que creia que con mi hermano  
  
ya era suficiente  
  
-Sakura, por que persibo magia obscura en ti???  
  
-mejor de lo que pensaba, tengo un peluche loco, adios-dijo cuando termino  
  
de cambiarse de ropa y cerro la puerta detras suyo.  
  
Mientras Kero quedaba sin entender nada de lo que habia pasado Sakura bajo  
  
las escaleras poniendo una de sus mejores sonrrisas.  
  
-Buenos dias papa  
  
-buenos dias hija, apurate que vas a llegar tarde  
  
-si, altiro papa-dijo mientras desayunaba y salia de su casa casi en el  
  
acto.  
  
-vaya eso si que fue rapido  
  
Ya en el colegio Sakura entro en la sala de clases y sus amigas de la  
  
infancia la miraban con tristeza, es decir Naoko, Chiharu, Rika, Tomoyo y  
  
hasta Yamasaki.  
  
-Ya dejen de mirarme!!!-dijo Sakura  
  
-Hola, mi amor-le dijo Ryo mientras la besaba a lo cual Sakura respondio  
  
mecanicamente y entonces llego el profesor.  
  
-Buenos dias alumnos  
  
-Buenos dias profesor  
  
-Bueno, Kinomoto e Ishida (no aleguen, que fue lo unico que se me ocurrio)  
  
eso puede esperar al recreo y ahora les tengo una noticia importante,  
  
tenemos un nuevo alumno, su nombre es Li Shaoran y viene de Hong Kong,  
  
porfavor recibanlo bien, ah y puedes sentarte al lado de Kinomoto.  
  
-esta bien- dijo Shaoran sin mucho animo ante la noticia y mientras se  
  
dirijia hacia ella alguien le hablo  
  
-hey, Li, tanto tiempo  
  
-hola yamasaki, en el recreo hablamos  
  
-si, tienes razon-respondio al ver la mirada fulminante que le lanzaba el  
  
profesor, mientras que las miradas de las chicas del salon eran de total  
  
embobadas, pero algo sorprendio mucho a Shaoran, el chico que se sentaba al  
  
otro lado de Sakura, Ryo, se le hacia familiar pero sin embargo no podia  
  
persibir magia en su precensia y atras suyo estaba Tomoyo, pero  
  
extrañamente si sintio magia en su precencia mientras que al sentarse en su  
  
puesto sintio gran cantidad de magia obscura en la precencia de Sakura.  
  
-lo que faltaba, me estoy volviendo loco- murmuro sin entender nada  
  
-no me digas que viniste por mi- le dijo Sakura en un susurro  
  
-como crees, me sorprende que la maestra de las cartas no haya sentido la  
  
precencia obscura que hay en tomoeda desde hace tres años, y ni siquera la  
  
ha conrolado  
  
-presencia?que presencia?, y que tienes tu que ver en eso  
  
-esta relacionado con algo a lo que ya me enfrente- en eso el profesor ya  
  
habia terminado de copiar en la pizarra por lo que Sakura no pudo aclarar  
  
todas sus dudas.  
  
RRiiing RRiiiing(se que suena a telefono pero no pero no se me ocurre otra  
  
forma de hacer sonar el timbre), sono el timbre del recreo luego de las  
  
primeras clases.  
  
-por cierto, como desperto el peluche?-ante la pregunta de Shaoran, Sakura  
  
quedo pasmada y en ese segundo de silencio Ryo se acerco a abrazar a su  
  
novia (para ser frivolo en bien meloso) a lo que ella esta vez si  
  
reacciono.  
  
-desde cuando tu eres asi?  
  
-no es asunto tuyo  
  
en eso Shaoran intervino-perdon, necesito hablar con ella , puedes dejarnos  
  
solos porfavor?  
  
-a mi no me molesta- respondio Sakura desafiante ante lo que Rei sonrrio en  
  
forma desafiante hacia Shaoran  
  
-no pienso hablar de esto frente a el y si el no se va me voy yo, solo  
  
espero que el si te pueda responder las preguntas que tienes- Shaoran era  
  
de por si desconfiado y este tipo le daba mala espina asi que no le costaba  
  
nada ser muy sarcastico, desafiante y frio frente a ellos  
  
-esta bien, Ryo puedes irte solo a tu casa esta vez?  
  
-esta bien, pero luego me lo tienes que compensar  
  
-entonces nos juntamos despues de clases Li  
  
-esta bien- el hecho de que lo llamara pos su papellido si que lo hiso  
  
aterrisar y obligarlo a darse cuenta de que no tenia oportunidad con ella y  
  
mientras Sakura y Ryo salian al patio, el se dio cuenta que Tomoyo no se  
  
habia movido de su puesto  
  
- hola Tomoyo  
  
-hola  
  
-tanto tiempo  
  
-si  
  
-y que has echo en los ultimos años?  
  
-nada  
  
-te pasa algo?  
  
-no- dijo aun sin mirarlo  
  
-sabes Meiling te manda saludos  
  
-gracias  
  
-necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, podemos salir al patio?  
  
-claro- le hablo en el mismo tono inanimado en el que le habia estado  
  
contestando, mientras que Shaoran se sentia en un monologo, se sentaron  
  
bajo un arbol y sin prebio aviso Shaoran pregunto  
  
-tienes magia?  
  
-ah?!?!?- dijo al fin reaccionando de su trance  
  
RRiiing RRiing-te salvaste pero a la salida de clases me contaras todo y de  
  
paso todo se aclara con...Kinomoto-de verdad le dolia llamarla por el  
  
apellido a pesar del paso de los años  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
por siacaso, Rei y Ryo son la misma persona, es que le cambie el nombre  
  
cuando me entere de que era nombre de mujer (por siacaso es hombre) a si  
  
que para el proximo capitulo se va a llamar Ryo todo el tiempo, y perdon  
  
por toda la confucion que se me armo de los capitulos, es que no se bien  
  
como usarlo y probando algo me salio mal y tampoco conozco a nadie que  
  
escriba fanfics,para el otro capitulo respondo los reviews, que exagerada  
  
...  
  
si solo tengo uno, pero bueno para ser el primer dia no esta tan mal, y  
  
tambien pido perdon por adelantado por si me demoro, porque como estoy me  
  
sorprende de que aun tenga tiempo de dormir asi que voy a hacer todo lo  
  
posible y mejor paro de aburrirlos para que se aburran con el fic (que  
  
positiva) y espero que todo vaya quedando claro. Principio del formulario  
Final del formulario  
  
Meiling  
  
Afuera de la pieza de Shaoran estaba Meiling muy triste, ella sabia que su primo aun amaba a Sakura pero debía hacer todo a su alcance para que se  
  
olvidara de ella, aun no se le olvidaba todo lo que ella le había echo sufrir y a pesar de que hace mucho tiempo que Meiling no amaba a Shaoran, le tenia mucho cariño y además estaba segura de que nadie se enamoraría de ella, ya que muchos le habían dicho que poca gente soportaba su genio y ella sabia que no se podía enamorar de nadie, siempre con una fachada delante de su rostro para que nadie supiera que era lo que estaba pasando o sufriendo y lo había "descubierto" el día en que la cobarde de Kinomoto había roto con Shaoran por carta, porque no había tenido el valor de hacerlo cara a cara  
  
Flash back de Meiling  
  
Era tarde a eso de las 11 de la noche, había sido un día agotador para ella y no era para menos. Después de haber visto sufrir a su primo se sintió muy mal, uno por ser el una de las personas mas importantes en su vida claramente verlo sufrir le afectaría a ella, por como Sakura había cambiado y por lo que esto podría significar porque si un  
  
amor tan puro y fuerte no ha podido sobrevivir a través de la simple distancia, como puede cualquier otro amor hacerlo?  
  
-Francamente me da miedo, muchísimo miedo, no puedo olvidar lo lindos y lo felices que se veían juntos, como es posible que algo que provoca tanta felicidad puede al mismo tiempo causar tanto dolor y soledad? vale la pena enamorarse ? de verdad existe un amor lo suficientemente fuerte como para sobrevivir ? si no hay un amor lo suficientemente fuerte, de verdad podría llamarse amor a ese sentimiento tan fuerte y débil a la vez? No, el amor en el que yo creía no existe, es un mito que lo único que provoca es dolor, no me pienso enamorar porque si es verdad que puedo llegar a pasarlo bien en un principio a la larga voy a tener un final parecido a Shaoran, si no es que peor y tampoco me voy a quedar sola ya que quien cuide a Shaoran seré yo, después de todo le tengo mucho cariño y es el único que me soporta o por lo menos lo intenta.  
  
Eran las 7:25 de la mañana en la casa de los Kinomoto cuando un cajón de la Habitación de Sakura empezaba a ¿brillar?, si, era un destello de luz rosado y repentinamente del cajón apareció un peluche amarillo con alas de plumas blancas y sonó un despertador, eran las 7:30.  
  
-ay yayay, donde estoy, Sakura? esa es Sakura? HEY SAKURA!!!!!!!!!  
  
-maldición, que demonios pasa, quien rayos eres tu???  
  
-Sakura? que te paso?  
  
-es algo que se llama crecer y ahora dime quien rayos eres tú  
  
-soy Kero, pero por que actúas así?  
  
-ay no, el peluche volvió y yo que ya me había olvidado  
  
-como que peluche???  
  
-si, tienes razón, ni para peluche te alcanza  
  
-hey no me trates así!!!  
  
-genial, ahora recibo quejas de peluches y yo que creía que con mi hermano ya era suficiente  
  
-Sakura, por que percibo magia obscura en ti???  
  
-mejor de lo que pensaba, tengo un peluche loco, adiós-dijo cuando termino de cambiarse de ropa y cerro la puerta detrás suyo.  
  
Mientras Kero quedaba sin entender nada de lo que había pasado Sakura bajo las escaleras poniendo una de sus mejores sonrisas.  
  
-Buenos días papa  
  
-buenos días hija, apurare que vas a llegar tarde  
  
-si, altiro papi-dijo mientras desayunaba y salía de su casa casi en el acto.  
  
-vaya eso si que fue rápido  
  
Ya en el colegio Sakura entro en la sala de clases y sus amigas de la infancia la miraban con cierta nostalgia, es decir Naoko, Chiharu, Rika y hasta Yamasaki, mientras que Tomoyo solo estaba absorta en sus pensamientos.  
  
-Ya dejen de mirarme!!!-dijo Sakura  
  
-Hola, mi amor-le dijo Ryo mientras la besaba a lo cual Sakura respondió mecánicamente y entonces llego el profesor.  
  
-Buenos días alumnos  
  
-Buenos días profesor  
  
-Bueno, Kinomoto e Ishida (no aleguen, que fue lo único que se me ocurrió) eso puede esperar al recreo y ahora les tengo una noticia importante, tenemos un nuevo alumno, su nombre es Li Shaoran y viene de Hong Kong, por favor recíbanlo bien, ah y puedes sentarte al lado de Kinomoto.  
  
- esta bien- dijo Shaoran sin mucho ánimo ante la noticia y mientras se dirigía hacia ella alguien le hablo  
  
-hey, Li, tanto tiempo  
  
Shaoran estaba a punto de responder cuando percibió la mirada fulminante del Profesor a sus espaldas por lo que solo dijo-hola Yamasaki, en el recreo hablamos  
  
-si, tienes razón-respondió al ver la mirada del profesor, mientras que las miradas de las chicas del salón eran de total embobadas, pero algo sorprendió mucho a Shaoran, el chico que se sentaba al otro lado de Sakura, Ryo, se le hacia familiar pero sin embargo no podía percibir magia en su presencia y atrás suyo estaba Tomoyo, pero extrañamente si sintió magia en su presencia mientras que al sentarse en su puesto sintió gran cantidad de magia obscura en la presencia de Sakura.  
  
-lo que faltaba, me estoy volviendo loco- murmuro sin entender nada  
  
-no me digas que viniste por mi- le dijo Sakura en un susurro  
  
-como crees, me sorprende que la maestra de las cartas no haya sentido la presencia obscura que hay en Tomoeda desde hace tres años, y ni siquiera la ha controlado  
  
-presencia? que presencia?, y que tienes tu que ver en eso  
  
-esta relacionado con algo a lo que ya me enfrente  
  
En eso el profesor ya había terminado de copiar en la pizarra por lo que Sakura no pudo aclarar todas sus dudas.  
  
RRiiing RRiiiing (se que suena a teléfono pero no pero no se me ocurre otra forma de hacer sonar el timbre), sonó el timbre del recreo luego de las primeras clases.  
  
-por cierto, como despertó el peluche?-ante la pregunta de Shaoran, Sakura quedo pasmada y en ese segundo de silencio Ryo se acerco a abrazar a su novia (para ser frívolo en bien meloso) a lo que ella esta vez si reacciono.  
  
-desde cuando tu eres así?  
  
-no es asunto tuyo  
  
En eso Shaoran intervino-perdón, necesito hablar con ella, puedes dejarnos solos por favor?  
  
-a mi no me molesta- respondió Sakura desafiante ante lo que Ryo sonrió en forma desafiante hacia Shaoran  
  
-no pienso hablar de esto frente a el y si el no se va me voy yo, solo espero que el si te pueda responder las preguntas que tienes  
  
Shaoran era de por si desconfiado y este tipo le daba mala espina así que no le costaba nada ser sarcástico, desafiante y frió frente a ellos  
  
-esta bien, Ryo puedes irte solo a tu casa esta vez?  
  
-bueno, pero luego me lo tienes que compensar- dijo mientras se acercaba a los labios de Sakura por lo que Sakura apenas pudo decir  
  
-entonces nos juntamos después de clases Li  
  
-Si- el hecho de que lo llamara pos su apellido si que lo hizo aterrizar y obligarlo a darse cuenta de que no tenia oportunidad con ella y mientras Sakura y Ryo salían al patio, el se dio cuenta que Tomoyo no se había movido de su puesto  
  
- hola Tomoyo  
  
-hola  
  
-tanto tiempo  
  
-si  
  
-y que has echo en los últimos años?  
  
-nada  
  
-te pasa algo?  
  
-no- dijo aun sin mirarlo  
  
-sabes Meiling te manda saludos  
  
-gracias  
  
-necesito hablar contigo de algo importante, podemos salir al patio?  
  
-claro- le hablo en el mismo tono inanimado en el que le había estado contestando, mientras que Shaoran se sentía en un monologo, se sentaron bajo un árbol y sin previo aviso Shaoran pregunto  
  
-tienes magia?  
  
-ah?!?!?- dijo al fin reaccionando de su trance RRiiing RRiing-te salvaste pero a la salida de clases me contaras todo y de paso todo se aclara con...Kinomoto-de verdad le dolía llamarla por el  
  
apellido a pesar del paso de los años- ya que nos vamos a juntar los tres para dejar todo claro en cuanto a lo que esta pasando aquí.  
  
Lamento haberme demorado tanto, pero estuve enferma, espero que les guste este capitulo y le hice algunos cambios con respecto al original y como no tengo ningún r/r del capitulo anterior no puedo contestarlos, solo espero que aya alguien leyéndolo, eso sería todo, chaus 


	4. un campamento

Toya iba saliendo de la universidad, cuando a la entrada de esta vio a esa chica con la que había estado soñando últimamente que era de pelo negro unos diez centímetros mas abajo del hombro, ojos verdes oscuros, alta, pero aún así mas baja que el, y de contextura delgada pero lo que mas le preocupaban eran los sueños o si no como mas iba a saber que tenia poderes mágicos si los suyos se los había dado a Yukito, ya que aunque no se acordaba del sueño si se acordaba de una parte en donde ella estaba conjurando algo, pero no sabía identificarlo bien , pero en todo caso que estaba haciendo afuera de la facultad de medicina si no la había visto en ninguna de sus clases? Estaba ahí parada como esperando algo cuando un auto se detuvo en la entrada, para entonces Toya ya estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar la conversación, era la voz de un hombre y la de una mujer:

mujer: vamos Lucia

Lucia: no me puedo ir caminando Tía, por favor?-pidió suplicando

hombre: por supuesto que no, y si te raptan?

Lucia: de ser así también me podrían raptar aquí, no?-respondió con tono seco y cortante

mujer(Tía): pero sabes que dirían las personas si ven que mi ahijada anda caminando por la calle?, sin vehículo?

Lucia: tal vez les cueste creerlo pero antes de que mis padres me dejaran a su cargo tenia una vida y desde que vivo con ustedes solo me encierran, en  
todo caso con 20 años ya soy completamente mayor de edad así que yo decido.

Tía: pero y que van a decir tus amistades?

Para sorpresa de Toya, pero al parecer no para sus tíos, a Lucia le brillaron los ojos de ira.

Lucia: tus amistades, porque las mías nunca les han importado

Tía: de ser por ti no tendrías amistades

Lucia la miro con odio

hombre (Tío):ves lo que pasa por abrir la boca? puedes irte caminando desde hoy hasta el campamento

Lucia: que campamento?

Tía: el de caridad linda, mientras mas personas vayan, mas dinero podrán dar a los niños de aquel terremoto

Flash back de Toya

Yukito: hey Toya, mira podríamos ir a ese campamento de supervivencia y de paso ayudamos a esos niños.

Toya: me quieres alejar de Sakura no es así?

Yukito: bueno-desviando el tema- algunas facultades usaran eso para sus estudio, para practicar en grupo, aprender a reaccionar en caso de urgencia y la facultad de medicina participara, dale, vamos-pidió suplicante

Toya: y Sakura

Yukito: tiene que hacerlo sola, o si no Yue y Kerberos no despertaran nunca y si nosotros estamos aquí solo estorbaremos

Toya: y si viene el mocoso?

Yukito: estará totalmente protegida

Toya: odio eso

Yukito: que odias mas, el hecho que Li pueda proteger a Sakura mejor que tu o que yo tenga razón

Toya: esta bien, iremos, pero ya cállate!

Fin Flash back de Toya

Tío: y de paso te sirve para tus estudios de medicina

Lucia: voy con una condición, no me vuelvan a venir a buscar aquí, me iré caminando todos los días, para siempre

Tía: todo sea para la sociedad

Lucia: todo para impresionar a tu club de amigas

Tía: esta bien, pero con una condición, saldrás con gafas y sombrero, no te pueden reconocer

Lucia: si, claro y de paso con mascara y nariz roja  
Fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de salir corriendo cuando sus tíos se fueron y sin que ella se diera cuenta, Toya la siguió en silencio, pero lo que mas  
le sorprendió fue que se dirigía a la Facultad de Derecho donde la dejaron entrar sin hacer preguntas, y por fortuna pudo convencer al portero que iba con ella y al decirle el nombre de Lucia lo dejo entrar.

La siguió hasta una sala de clases donde escucho detrás de la puerta:

Lucia: señor, que bueno que lo alcance

Profesor: si, que sucede señorita Bardonaba? estaba a punto de salir

Lucia: le quería preguntar sobre el campamento de caridad, este también corre para nuestra facultad?

Profesor: a si, el campamento, si también corre, esta la facultad de medicina también, cierto?

Lucia: si, mis Tíos se enteraron, gracias de nuevo por ayudarme con la transferencia de pago entre facultades

Profesor: seria mejor que les contaras, tarde o temprano se enteraran.

Lucia: lo se, pero cuando les dije, se negaron a pagarme los estudios y usted sabe que yo dependo de ellos y sola jamás podría juntar tanto dinero.

Profesor: tuviste mucha suerte esta vez, bueno me tengo que ir, adiós

Lucia: si, adiós y gracias

Fue una suerte que Toya pudiera salir de ahí sin que lo vieran, pero al menos algo había averiguado algo y no iba a desperdiciar el campamento.

Perdón por la demora, pero es que hace tiempo que no me puedo meter al computados, gracias a los que están leyendo esto aunque no estaría mal recibir un r/r de vez en cuando, acepto criticas constructivas o lo que sea que me quieran decir, eso sería todo, chaus


	5. Meiling llega

En la salida del colegio Shaoran se encontró con Sakura a quien tuvo que esperar por un par de minutos.

Sakura: apúrate que no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo así que caminemos.

Shaoran: cuando fue la ultima vez que usaste tus cartas?-caminando a su lado

Sakura: hace como año y medio, cuando selle al peluche ese, el que tú despertaste

Shaoran: así alguien puede enseñarte a ser la de antes, a ser tu misma

Sakura: todo para que vuelva contigo, no? pues lamento informarte que esta es la verdadera Sakura

Shaoran: ah, y tu crees que estoy aquí para volver contigo? como te dije, estoy aquí para terminar un asunto pendiente, del cual creo que tu de una u  
otra manera tienes mucho que ver

Sakura: y que asunto se puede saber?

Shaoran: las Dark Cards

Shaoran: Donde estará Tomoyo?-murmuro

Sakura: que?

Shaoran, ignorándola: necesito hablar con Kerberos

Un poco mas adelante se encontraron con Ryo, quien al ver a Shaoran al lado de Sakura se acerco a esta y la beso, cosa que duro como 5 minutos, en lo que Shaoran impaciente por hablar con Kerberos interrumpió.

-Kinomoto, no se tu, pero yo no tengo todo el tiempo del mundo, así que si pudieran continuar con eso mas tarde, podría dejar de perder tiempo.

Ryo: no estarás celoso de que yo tengo a la mejor chica del mundo y tu estas solo?

Shaoran: tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo que empezar a hacer competencias y comparaciones con alguien a quien apenas conozco, pero el día en que no tenga nada que hacer y mi vida valga tan poco como para echar en cara a los demás lo poco que tengo te aviso, mientras tanto,  
...Kinomoto de verdad necesito hablar con el.

Ante esto, Ryo se quedo petrificado, al parecer Shaoran había dado en el clavo y Sakura solo atino a caminar camino a su casa sin pronunciar otra  
palabra, y así Shaoran la siguió dejando a Ryo atrás, quien se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su propia casa hirviendo de rabia.

Iban caminando en completo silencio, cuando repentinamente Sakura lo rompió.

-Así que ahora tienes tus propias cartas mágicas según he escuchado, acaso has venido a quitarme las mías y esa fue otra razón para despertar al  
peluche?

-de habértelas quitita do debería haberlo hecho cuando no tenia las mías propias y hubiera tenido menos problemas que creando las mías, no crees?

-Ya llegamos- dijo cambiando el tema, mientras se acercaba a la puerta de una casa y al entrar no había nadie, aparentemente. Sakura camino hacia su pieza sin decir otra palabra, a Shaoran no le quedo otra opción que seguirla y cuando ella abrió la puerta se llevo una gran sorpresa ya que su hermano estaba hablando con Kero y cuando Sakura y Shaoran entraron, este les pregunto.

-Hace cuanto que el peluche despertó?

Shaoran: se supone que hoy en la mañana

Kero: y quien me despertó, porque por lo visto Sakura no fue- dijo con rencor en la voz por la forma en que Sakura lo había tratado en la mañana.

Shaoran: fui yo, espero que no te haya molestado, pero de verdad necesito tu ayuda

Kero: pero si fuiste tu, eso quiere decir que tienes un nivel muy alto, en cuanto a magia

Shaoran: si, algo- restándole importancia- te importaría ir un día a mí casa necesito hablar contigo, lo más pronto posible

Toya: no, me van a aclarar todo aquí y ahora

Sakura: ya que me sacaron de la conversación, me voy, tengo mejores cosas que hacer- y salio de la casa.

Toya: y bien, que pasa?-dijo sin darle importancia a Sakura

Shaoran: bueno todo empezó cuando volví a Hong Kong, porque había problemas ya que habían unas cartas sueltas, no las Clow Cards, sino las Dark Cards, las cuales fueron creadas hace mucho tiempo atrás por un mago quien quería eliminar los malos valores de la tierra, pero para eso primero tenia que  
capturarlos en Cards, pero el no tomo en cuenta el balance de la Tierra

Toya: el balance de la Tierra?

Shaoran: si, es por ejemplo que la luz no puede existir sin la oscuridad

Toya: ah, continua

Shaoran: ese fue el problema y trato primero de crear las Cards y que estas absorbieran estos sentimientos y solo creo 6, ya que la creación de las  
Cartas mágicas requiere mucha cantidad de poderes mágicos y el tipo correcto de magia y al crear la 6 se debilito tanto que murió y esto provoco que las 6 Dark Cards quedaran libres provocando trastornos, por fortuna el mago Clow pudo atraparlas, pero nunca pudo usarlas y mucho menos destruirlas, quedaron selladas por muchos años, hasta que el sello de las Clow Cards desapareció cuando Kinomoto las transformo en Sakura Cards y  
luego de dos años desapareció el de las Dark Cards y mi destino era atraparlas, por eso es que debía capturar las Clow Cards, pero por fortuna mi nivel mágico se había incrementado y pude crear mis propias cartas, pero aunque el libro de las Dark Cards estaba sellado alguien se lo robo hace 3  
años y se dice que están en Tomoeda, me preocupa es que las Dark Cards hayan encontraron un dueño, o mas bien una marioneta para poder cumplir sus  
deseos de destruir, ya que de alguna forma deben de haber llegado aquí, Eriol no puede venir sino dentro de 6 meses y siento en ...Kinomoto gran  
cantidad de magia negra, así que no se cuan involucrada este ella en este asunto, o si tiene Dark Cards en ella pero algo se debe hacer y necesito su  
ayuda, respecto a la conducta de ella, porque mucho yo no se ya que hace 3 años que no tenia noticias de ella.

Kero: pero si el nuevo amo de las cartas va detrás de ti no debería estar en Hong Kong

Shaoran: las Dark Cards, van detrás de mi, ya que si las selle una vez corren el riesgo de que las selle de nuevo en cuanto al quien las esta manejando, no se quien sea pero hasta el momento puede ser cualquiera con magia.

Toya: pero si puede ser cualquiera con magia, porque me lo cuentas a mi?

Shaoran: primero que nada tu casi no posees magia desde que le diste tus poderes a Yue y segundo, estabas conversando con Kerberos y el mago que  
este detrás de esto empieza a tener un vinculo con las cartas, y ellas odian todo lo que tenga que ver con el mago Clow, así que lo mínimo es que  
sientan antipatía por Kerberos

Kero: entonces Sakura aun no esta descartada

Toya: sabes, hace poco llego una chica con gran cantidad de poderes mágicos, podría ser ella?  
Shaoran: no lo se, después de todo las Dark Cards están aquí desde hace 3 años, pero yo aun no la descartaría

Toya: no te preocupes por ella, yo la vigilo y tengo la oportunidad perfecta, ya que los dos iremos al mismo campamento y averiguare todo lo posible de ella

Shaoran: por favor, me podrías tener informado

Toya: claro

Shaoran: a por cierto, seria bueno que me llevara yo a Kerberos

Kero: porque?

Shaoran: si...Kinomoto te dejo encerrado todo el día en el cual se reencontraron, no creo que te trate muy bien y si es ella la que controla a las Dark Cards, no nos convendría a nosotros que te hicieras su aliado

Kero: esta bien

Toya: y que pasara con Yue?

Shaoran: seria bueno que tu hablaras con el y le explicaras todo y por favor, dile que cuando pueda necesito hablar con el, quiero hacerle unas  
preguntas, será mejor que me vaya se me esta haciendo tarde

Toya: si yo me encargare

Shaoran: gracias, vamos Kerberos y podrías traer el libro de las cartas también, por prevención

Kero: si, y esta Sakura Card también?

Shaoran: esta no la conocía, pero mejor déjala aquí, después de todo una Sakura Card, la del amor-dijo leyendo la carta- podría ayudar a... Kinomoto.- dijo despidiéndose de Toya y llevándose las cosas necesarias del cuarto de Sakura.

En el parque se encontraban Sakura y Ryo besándose, de repente Ryo aparto bruscamente a Sakura y le dijo

-No voy a permitir que me traten así, me escuchaste y que tanto secreto con ese tipo? no se supone que debes defenderme y no quedarte callada como la estúpida que eres?

- hey, pero que te pasa?!?

-me estas ocultando cosas y eso no lo voy a tolerar

-nunca te ha interesado lo que me pasa, porque ahora? y porque tan cariñoso? ah? y me dices que yo te oculto cosas

-mis motivos no te interesan y me vas a escuchar bien, tu no eres nada y el único que te aguanta y quiere soy yo, y lo sabes muy bien, o quieres que te  
refresque la memoria, ah? nunca nadie se ha atrevido a besarte aparte de mi, o me equivoco?

Sakura solo miró al suelo y guardo silencio, pero la asaltaba una duda, porque sentía que había algo muy importante que no podía recordar?  
de repente una imagen le vino a la mente, sentía que estaba a punto de acordarse de ella cuando unos labios interrumpieron sus pensamientos, era  
Ryo quien al ver la reacción de Sakura solo se acerco a ella y la tomo de la cintura con la misma brusquedad con que la besaba, mientras Sakura no  
podía evitar que una lagrima brotara de sus ojos desechando así cualquier esperanza de que alguien aparte de Ryo pudiera poseerla, porque así era  
como se sentía, como un objeto que después de haber sido desechado por todos, el único que lo había recogido era el hombre que la besaba con tanta frialdad como si fuera una obligación que detestaba realizar, pero ella aun no entendía que lo obligaba a hacer esa tarea de besarla, estar con ella y decir que era su novia? el beso termino tan repentinamente como había iniciado.

-adiós- dijo Ryo

Sakura odiaba que hiciera eso, la hacia sentir usada, pero no tenia de otra

-adiós- respondió, con la misma frialdad de siempre pero se sorprendió al tratar de recordar lo que estaba pensando antes de que el la besara y por  
mas que trataba no podía recordar.   
---------------------------------------------------------------------------   
Estaba muy nerviosa, sabia que el le había dicho que se quedara pero le daba miedo lo que le pudiera pasar aun cuando sabia lo poderoso que se  
había vuelto, temerosamente entro en la sala donde se encontraría a su prometido. Pudo ver su sorpresa al verla entrar y ella solo bajo la mirada.

-chicos ella es Li Meiling, por favor trátenla bien, por cierto, eres pariente de Li Shaoran?

-Soy su prometida- respondió con la cabeza baja y al mismo tiempo que ella se ponía roja, también Shaoran y la chica no pudo evitar recibir miradas  
acecinas de todas las chicas del salón que habían puesto sus ojos en el.

-Bien- dijo el profesor sorprendido- siendo así lo mejor será que te sientes a su lado

-bien- respondió caminando lentamente como si tuviera miedo de su prometido

-Meiling, se puede saber que rayos haces aquí?-susurro enojado

-perdón, pero de verdad me preocupabas

-hay-suspiro- te dije que te quedaras, porque nunca me haces caso?

-de verdad quieres saber?-pregunto la chica sabiendo muy bien la respuesta

-No- contestó él resignado- pero vas a tener que volver, me escuchaste?

-crees que soy tonta, me engañaste-dijo con rencor en su voz a lo que Shaoran se quedo mudo, ya lo había descubierto, sabia que Eriol no llegaría  
sino dentro de 6 meses

-cuando llegue te vas me escuchaste- respondió resignado

-gracias- respondió abrazándolo y dándole un beso en la mejilla, pero su felicidad acabo en pocos segundos al darse cuenta de que todo el salón  
escuchaba atentamente, incluso el profesor, la conversación que ellos creían tener en privado por lo que Meiling recibía millones de miradas  
acecinas provenientes de las mujeres y Shaoran la de los hombres quienes parecían haber hecho caso omiso de que estaba comprometida a lo que Shaoran respondió.

-em, bueno, profesor, creí que estábamos en clases.  
el profesor de pronto salio del transe y respondió

-eso mismo y por eso permanecerán en silencio, no tolerare que falten el respeto a mi clase hablando, a la próxima los castigo a todos, a ustedes dos por no escuchar y a los demás por escuchar conversaciones ajenas, ahora continuemos con la clase

-que hipócrita- murmuro Shaoran.   
--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
En la facultad de medicina

Yukito: y esa cara Toya?

Toya: no tengo otra

Yukito: que te preocupa?

Toya: esa chica del otro día

Yukito: por? te dijo algo?

T: no pero se que tiene algo que ver

Y: como sabes?

T: ese es el problema, no se, por cierto el mocoso quiere que Yue vaya a hablar con el

Y: ok, el campamento es pasado mañana, sabias?

T: si

Y: vamos a ir a Chile de campamento, sabias?

(si se, muy fantástico, pero déjenme soñar)

T: a Chile? creí que debíamos ganar plata no perderla

Y: al parecer consiguieron pasajes gratis, en realidad avión gratis, pero bueno buscaremos cosas ahí que sean autóctonas y baratas y las vendemos  
aquí más caras.

T: pero también debemos estudiar, o no?

Y: a si, verdad, a nosotros nos toca con dos chicas más, de la facultad de leyes, al parecer quieren que utilicemos nuestros estudios, tu sabes, ponerlos en practica en situaciones reales entre nosotros

T: acaso van a haber demandas haya?

Y: puede ser...-contesto sonriendo-

T: y con quien nos toca?

Y: con unas tales Camila Ishida y Lucia Bardonaba

T: Yuki, sabes lo que me estas diciendo, cierto?

Y: si, así que relájate y en la tarde hablo con Shaoran, mejor dicho que Yue hable con el   
----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
----------------------------

En el recreo se encontraba Tomoyo luego de la sorpresa de haber visto aparecer a Meiling, todo se complicaba y no sabia como iba a ser para sus planes porque como ya se había dado cuenta las cartas no funcionaban con los que poseen magia, o por lo menos hasta que tuvieran mas poder mágico ya que aun no incrementaban su fuerza.

-Tomoyo- Shaoran se acercaba muy enojado, seguro que era por el plantón de ayer y detrás suyo iba una Meiling muy confundida, no le quedaba mas que poner su mejor cara para fingir que no lo recordaba así aunque el este seguro de haberlo dicho por lo menos podía decir que no lo había escuchado.

-si?-contesto lo mas natural que pudo.

-no te hagas la que no sabes, ayer debías de estar aquí en la tarde y nunca apareciste y quieras o no vamos a hablar de porque tienes magia. Momento de actuar

-ayer? cuando? pero si como quieres que sepa si no sabia nada

-no te hagas la tonta y porque ahora estás tan comunicativa?

ups!

-es que fue solo que ayer no me sentía, me dolía la cabeza, puede que por eso no te haya escuchado ayer.(esa no se la cree ni ella)

-no me tomes por estúpido que se muy bien que tienes una magia alrededor tuyo que aleja a la gente

-enserio??

-son las Dark Cards

"en serio? (pensó sarcásticamente)"- Dark Cards?

-ya para que finges? se exactamente que te habías dado cuenta, o si no porque es que Meiling no te puede saludar aunque quiera, es porque no tiene  
magia , cierto? por eso yo si te puedo hablar aunque tu no quieras

-estas loco o que?!?!, es obvio que si Meiling no me habla es porque no quiere tener nada que ver con la Tomoyo que soy ahora, todo porque sin Sakura al lado no soy nadie

-entonces es cierto que no tienes magia

- y como crees que puedo tener magia si nunca he tenido, claro échame encima lo que mas me duele, si sabes bien que por no tener magia no he  
podido ayudarlos en todos los peligros que pasamos.

-bueno, esta bien, no lo dije con esa intención  
-y ahora mas en sima me tildas de mentirosa, claro como ahora no te sirvo para acercarte a Sakura, que mas da, cierto?

-no es eso, de verdad, no me malinterpretes-"como es que perdí el control en esto?

-pues no me acuerdo que me hayas dicho nada ayer de quedarnos a hablar, así que tampoco me eches en cara eso, yo mejor me voy, no tengo intenciones de que te quedes aquí para burlarte de mi- hizo una vuelta ofendida y se fue "salvada, pero solo por ahora, tengo que tener mas cuidado"

-esa no parecía Daidoji, cierto Shaoran?

-si, esta muy cambiada, pero no tiene nada que ver, seguramente una Dark Card se posesionó de su cuerpo haciéndola actuar así, pero debemos hacer  
algo, tal vez lo izo porque ella nos puede ayudar a que Sakura este de nuestro lado si es que no es ella la que las controla

-vamos a casa, hoy me toca cocinar a mi, recuerdas, y te tengo preparado un rico guiso

-eh, si- "necesito una farmacia, tengo el presentimiento de que ese guiso no me va a caer nada bien"

Ya eran como las 10 de la noche y Shaoran se lamentaba de haber comido del veneno de Meiling, esa cosa extraña aun hacia ruidos en su estomago, ya se había tomado todo un frasco de jarabe para el dolor de estomago, pero aun así le dolía cuando sintió un golpe en la ventana, se levanto muy a pesar suyo y fue a ver que era, no sin antes tomar su espada, al acercarse se encontró con la cara de un Yue no muy alegre (para variar).

-y que me tienes que decir?-dijo Yue con su típica aspereza y seriedad

-supongo que sabes porque estas aquí, cierto?

-Toya le contó a Yukito hace poco pero yo ya tenia mis sospechas

-te quería preguntar si tienes algo de información, o alguna sospecha de quien trajo las Dark Cards aquí.

-estas muy equivocado respecto a las Dark Cards

-a que te refieres?

-prono lo sabrás, primero tienes muchas cosas que aprender antes de comprenderlo

-de que estas hablando? no te entiendo

-pronto entenderás, pero por mientras debes estar atento a todo lo que pueda pasar, el hecho de que yo aún no forme parte no quiere decir que no  
sea peligroso, así que ten cuidado y cuida de Sakura también.

Yue salió por la ventana sin decir nada más y no habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando sonó el teléfono, Shaoran contestó.

-Si? Aquí Shaoran, que desea? (recuerden que allá son muy formales)

-habla Eriol, esta todo bien allá?

-aun no se quien tiene las cartas, pero tengo un mal presentimiento, al parecer Yue sabe algo, pero no me quiere decir nada, necesito tu ayuda, aparte de que Tomoyo y Sakura están actuando muy raro.

-me lo esperaba, voy para allá

-que???? No que ibas a venir en 6 meses mas?

-si, pero cambié de opinión

-ah, claro, así de simple

-sip, llego pasado mañana, ya me tengo que ir al aeropuerto

-pero Eriol, ó, pero por lo menos voy a tener algo mas de ayuda, a, es cierto tengo que llevarle algo de comer a Kerberos, no deberían de  
haber mas de 1 persona con este dolor de guata así que le llevaré dulces y así no está tan triste por lo de Sakura, quien hubiera dicho que me iba a preocupar por el peluche ese porque Sakura no lo quiere ver ni en pintura, vaya como cambian las cosas.

Del otro lado de la línea, en Inglaterra

N: Amo apúrese, vamos a perder el vuelo

E: ya voy, y tranquila que ya vamos a llegar a Japón

S: pero amo, porque no le dijo que viajábamos en avión jet y que vamos a llegar mañana, en la tarde?

E: primero quiero ver como marcha todo sin mi, aparte que va a ser divertido ver como le va a Shaoran sin mí

N!A: si hay alguien que sigue leyendo esto por favor hágamelo saber, mandar un r/r no cuesta nada, no? No importa lo que diga mientras exista (vaya OO, sueno muy desesperada). Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo, chaus


	6. los secretos de Sakura y Lucia

Al otro día en la segundaría se puede observar una clase (los alumnos no la sala) saliendo al jardín del colegio.  
  
Profesor: Bueno alumnos, seguro que se preguntaran que estamos haciendo aquí afuera, bueno lo que vamos a hacer es empezar a preparar la exposición anual que realizamos  
  
Rika: pero profesor, no es muy pronto para hacer eso?  
  
Profesor: este año haremos algo que nos tomará mucho tiempo, pero mas que de parte de ustedes tomara mas disposición y ganas por hacerlo, ya que este año crearemos una banda utilizando a todos los miembros de esta clase, algunos serán publicistas, otros cantantes, bateristas, otros escenográfos, otros productores, etc, me entienden?  
  
Chiharu: pero eso es mucho trabajo y de seguro necesitaremos dinero  
  
Profesor: ya pensé en eso, el colegio nos hará un préstamo, ya que en la noche del concierto cobraremos entrada para reparar los gastos a la institución.  
  
Yamasaki: pero si a la gente no le gusta el tipo de música que toquemos y perdemos dinero?  
  
Profesor: por eso habrá mas de un grupo con diferentes estilos de música será mas seguro, así que manos a la obra. Ah! Y escucharemos a todos hacer de toso en la banda, ya que primero todos probarán en que son mejores y así los elegiremos y no en donde ustedes quieran.  
  
Todos: si profesor (algo desilusionados por la última noticia)  
  
El resto de las clases transcurrio tranquilamente sin muchos cambios, solo que fue un día muy lento  
  
Facultad de medicina  
  
Profesor: alumnos, les comunico que en unos segundos nos reuniremos con las demás facultades en el jardín para que conozcan a su grupo y se organicen en que llevarán para el viaje, y los que no estén inscritos, pueden retirarse.  
  
(Y Yukito, T Toya, L Lucía, C Camila)  
  
Y: escuchaste Toya, al fin la verás cara a cara  
  
T: aja, y seguro tu harás amistad con ellas en cuanto lleguen, no?  
  
Y: ahí vienen  
  
CyL: buenos días  
  
YyT: buenos días  
  
(mientras Toya miraba detenidamente a Lucía)  
  
C: supongo que ya todos sabemos para que estamos aquí, yo soy Camila y ella es Lucía  
  
Y: Hola (insertar sonrisa pep de Yukito) yo soy Yukito y el es Toya  
  
T: (sorpresivamente) tu eres la hermana de Ryo  
  
C: conoces a mi hermano? De donde?  
  
T: pololea con mi hermana  
  
C: y yo ni enterada de que mi hermano pololeaba  
  
T: vaya, la hermana del año  
  
L: hey, vamos a compartir por mucho tiempo en el campamento, así que no pueden aguantarse un poco?  
  
Y: Bordonaba tiene razón  
  
L: por favor, no me llames por el apellido.  
  
Y: entonces no te molesta que te diga Lucía?  
  
L: no, porque habría?  
  
T: porque no te conocemos (lleno de desconfianza)  
  
L: y? (fríamente)  
  
T: olvídalo  
  
C: (susurrando al oído de Lu) me debes una enorme por acompañarte Lucía, sorprendentemente para lo otros dos por su cambio de actitud abrazo a Camila  
  
L: gracias, gracias, gracias, si tu sabes que te agradezco de todo corazón y lo que quieras me lo pides, si? (sonriendo)  
  
C: ya, pero no te rebajes tanto (en tono de burla)  
  
L: ah, bueno, si así lo prefieres no te debo nada (tranquilamente)  
  
C: (con expresión OO) eh?  
  
L: jajajaja  
  
T: ejhem, podríamos ponernos de acuerdo respecto al viaje? Y: bueno, yo creo que lo primero sería averiguar si en Chile es invierno o verano, no?  
  
L: y que tiene que ver Chile en todo esto?  
  
T: "que estúpida" eh.. para haya vamos  
  
L: que!!!! A Chile?!?!  
  
C: en serio?  
  
L: no puede ser  
  
Y: (siempre amable) pero si miren, aquí está el papel  
  
Leyendo el papel Lucía empieza a saltar y a gritar como loca abrazando a todas las personas a su alcance  
  
T: OO y a esta que le pasa  
  
Y: OO yo no s  
  
C: (agarra a Lucía cuando se iba a abrazar al profesor) Lu, tranquila, comprendo tu emoción, pero...  
  
L: vuelvo a Chileeeee!!!!!!  
  
Lu, aún presa de la euforia, se tira a los brazos de Camila y luego a los de Yukito dándole un rápido beso en los labios dejando a Yukito aún mas perplejo, pero perdieron el equilibrio, Yukito se quedó como estatua por lo no la sostuvo quedando el parado y ella se empezó a caer encima de Toya, este tratando de reaccionar se enredo con los pies de Lu y viceversa cayendo en la siguiente posición, Lu acostada de espaldas en el piso con Toya encima de ella. Fue ahí cuando Lu reaccionó viendo a Toya mientras el no se movía y lo único que hacia era mirarla lo cual la ponía mas nerviosa.  
  
Profesor: hey, no podrían dejar eso para después? están en público Toya se paró rápidamente mientras ambos tenían la cara mas roja que Shaoran (N/A: se puede...?).  
  
Profesor: así está mejor (y se dio la vuelta)  
  
L: lo siento, creo que me emocione un poco (muy avergonzada)  
  
C: un poco?  
  
L: si, un poco Cami (¬¬)  
  
T: que tanto alboroto, si igual Chile es un país mucho mas insignificante (mirando de reojo a Lu)  
  
L: a ver, repite eso!!!!(enojadísima) además como es que este país es superior, si hasta llamarse por el nombre es considerado "intimo"  
  
T: pero en Chile son puros indígenas paseándose con taparrabos  
  
L: eso fue lo último, no vas a hablar así de mi país, me escuchaste, e intentadlo de nuevo y te arrepentirás, ahora es tu responsabilidad si asumes las consecuencias.  
  
T: ay, si, me muero de miedo de que una niñita me insulte y mas encima seguro que recién estas aprendiendo modales, claro como vienes de allá, eso explicaría tu comportamiento. Yukito y Camila miraban perplejos (Oo) nunca habían visto a sus respectivos amigos perder así los estribos(el control y lo siguiente que vieron fue a Lu dándole una patada a Toya en sus partes íntimas y tirado en el suelo.  
  
L: vuelve a hablar así de mi o de mi país y te irá peor.(volvió con los otros mientras el grupo de fans de Toya de la universidad iban a asistirlo y le tiraban miradas acecinas a Lu) y donde estábamos? (de lo mas natural a CyY)  
  
C: em, Lu creo que te pasaste  
  
L: que , lo vas a defender?  
  
C: no, pero no crees que fuiste muy dura con el?  
  
L: se merecía mas  
  
Y: mas? (OO)  
  
L: bueno, cambiando de tema, podríamos comprar comida allá y lo que llevemos sea equipo para acampar, lo que lo proporciona la universidad, ropa, allá es verano, así que mucho problema no a de haber, eso si allá llueve mucho así que no está de mas llevar ropa abrigada, en realidad, lleven de todo, así estaremos preparados, lo que si sería bueno llevar una estufa de acampar, esas chicas, pero en el fondo todo se puede conseguir allá, así que lleven lo que creen que podría servir, el resto lo compramos allá, así que lleven dinero y creo que eso sería todo, vamos Cami?  
  
C: Lu, no es por llevarte la contraria ni nada, pero lo pudiste dejar estéril?  
  
L: ah??  
  
C: a Kinomoto...  
  
L: no le pegué tan fuerte, aparte con tanta enfermera hueca lo ayudan  
  
T: hey, tu, no te vas a ir así como así, te vas a arrepentir  
  
L: a si? Porque debería? Me siento muy satisfecha con lo que hecho  
  
T: que te traes entre manos?  
  
L: que?  
  
T: se que tienes magia, el porque es diferente no tengo idea, pero s que tienes  
  
C: magia? Lu?  
  
L: emmm, bueno, Cami, creo que te tengo que decir algo...  
  
C: tienes magia?  
  
L:( lo que me faltaba, que el imbésil de Kinomoto me haga perder a mi única amiga de Japón) mira, te lo voy a explicar todo, pero no aquí (mirando significativamente a Toya) vamos  
  
T: hey, no te puedes ir así como así, tienes mucho que responder y muchas disculpas que dar  
  
L: si se puede, solo mira  
  
Así Lucia se llevo a Camila arrastrándola del brazo lo mas rápido que pudo dejando a un Toya furioso y cuando llegaron al parque pingüino en un lugar retirado empezó a hablar  
  
L: bueno, te voy a contar todo desde el principio, te acuerdas que te conté que mi familia estaba en Chile y que me habían mandado aquí para ser un mejor abogado de lo que podría ser allá?  
  
C: si...  
  
L: emm... bueno, en realidad era para que pudiera desarrollar mis poderes mágicos y no es que mis tíos tengan magia ni nada, es solo que en el templo tsukimine (N/A: creo que se escribe así, si no, perdón) se aparece todas las noches una persona que me ayuda con mi magia C: como que se aparece?  
  
L: bueno, ella vive en Inglaterra pero se puede aparecer en partes especificas del mundo, donde se concentra gran poder mágico, como en ese templo y solo por un rato  
  
C: y por que no ir a Inglaterra?  
  
L: porque ahí un poder espiritual surgiendo al cual no le conviene que mis poderes surjan y si estamos las dos en el mismo lugar nos pueden descubrir es por eso que voy de noche y a cierta hora, ya que en ese momento es en el que sus poderes disminuyen en cuanto a lo que se refiere localizar energías mágicas y pues en esto mis papas no me pueden ayudar ya que ellos perdieron su poder mágico hace algún tiempo, justo antes de que el mío surgiera, ya que si lo conservaran la vida de toda nuestra familia correría el riesgo de muerte, ya que su magia era tan poderosa que podía ser detectada con facilidad y no podían disminuir su presencia porque cuando ellos se casaron sus familias se opusieron y ya que su casamiento era tan vergonzoso para ellos les lanzaron un hechizo que si ellos llegaban a tener hijos, ya no podrían esconder su magia de sus enemigos, en el fondo ellos los querían asustar ya que este es uno de los pocos conjuros que no tienen un contrahechizo, pero como mis papas se casaron igual y tuvieron hijos esa fue la consecuencia y ahora si estas muy asustada respecto al asunto, puedes alejarte sin ningún problema, yo voy a entender  
  
Así Lucia bajando su rostro se empezó a alejar del lugar y Camila únicamente se quedó allí parada sin hacer nada.  
  
Ya en la tarde Sakura entra a su casa y dándose cuenta solo subió a su pieza y una vez dentro de ella saco su discman, pero al ver que no tenia pilas empezó a buscar por toda su pieza hasta llegar a un cajón que al abrirlo se le cayo dado vuelta dejando todo lo que estaba en el regado por el piso y lentamente recogió una carta en la que se podía leer:  
  
_Sakura Kinomoto, _

_Se me ha informado de sus intereses en mi hijo y doy por sentado que me considera el mayor obstáculo en su relación, por lo cual le doy una alternativa para que pueda tener una relación con el tranquilamente sin que este yo interponiéndome entre ambos, pero con la siguiente condición, le mandara la carta adjunta a mi hijo pasada a su letra y si después de leer la carta mi hijo me exige en un plazo máximo de 6 meses el volver con usted haciendo caso omiso a la correspondencia mandada les daré a ambos mi consentimiento, pero si eso no llegara a pasar usted no tendrá ningún derecho sobre mi hijo y se le prohibirá volver a tratarlo y si por alguna razón lo vuelve a ver estará obligada a tratarlo con hostilidad y espero que este conciente de que mi hijo estará vigilado por los espíritus familiares y si usted llega a romper este trato luego de aceptarlo se le prohibirá a mi hijo tener cualquier amistad, incluyendo servidumbre y familia, siendo totalmente aislado dejando como único cometido de su existencia ser jefe del clan li siendo obligado a tener un hijo con una hechicera a la que solo se le vera vista por una noche en la cual su hijo será concedido y prohibiéndole el conocimiento del mismo, es la única oportunidad que le concedo, sépala aprovechar bien y también se le prohíbe comentarle este asunto a nadie, ya que usted también será vigilada, se despide atentamente, _

_Ieran li.  
_  
Luego de leer esa carta Sakura leyó la que estaba pegada a esa la que decía:  
  
_Li, _

_he decidido sellar a Kerberos, Yue y a las cartas, después de todo no hay problemas y por un tiempo no les pasara nada y así terminaran de robarme energía y a la vez tiempo, así como lo has hecho tu, por lo que quiero que pares de molestarme de una vez por todas, ya el verano pasado estabas insoportable y como seguro no te abras dado cuenta lo único que pude hacer fue fingir que te quería cuando en realidad ya no te soporto, pero me diste pena así que para no verte darme pena es mejor decirlo por escrito y una recomendación, no le hagas miserable la vida a otra chica como a mi que ya de imaginármelo me da pena, por mi mejor me voy ya que mi novio me esta esperando y hazme el favor de no volver por acá. Hasta nunca. _

_Sakura  
_  
S: eso me pasa por creer que con el amor de alguna manera todo se soluciona, que mentira mas grande, si fui una estúpida al creer en finales felices, la felicidad en una simple ilusión, por eso lo mejor es atenerse a lo real.  
  
Diciendo esto vio por la ventana y viendo que era de noche solo guardó todo de nuevo en el cajón, se puso pijama y se durmió, mientras en su habitación se podía observar a un espíritu sonriendo satisfactoriamente.

Eran eso de las 11 de la toche y Toya se encontraba en su casa comiendo, su hermana había llegado temprano pero se había quedado dormida ya, por lo que el estaba en la sala viendo televisión cuando sonó el timbre, fue hacia la puerta y la abrió viendo a Yukito afuera.

Y: hola, puedo pasar?

T: claro

Entraron a la casa y Toya fue a la cocina mientras Yukito se sentaba en el sofá de la sala. Al rato Toya volvió con una fuente de papas fritas y se sentó en el sofá. No habían pasado ni 5 minutos cuando sonó el timbre de nuevo.

Y: voy yo

Yukito fue hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió, no podía creer lo que veía, ahí con los ojos llorosos, rojos y llenos de ira se encontraba Lucia a lo que Yuki solo atinó a decir

Y: eh, hola. ¿Estás bien? ¿Quieres pasar?

L: ¡Kinomoto! ¡Donde estas!

Esta no le dio tiempo a Yukito de hacer nada ni tampoco a Toya de aparecer, porque esta ya había entrado y fue justo a la sala de estar en donde Toya se había parado del sillón al escuchar el grito de Lu.

L: ¡tú me las pagas!

T: ¿De que estas hablando? ¿Y como entras a mi casa así? ¿Y sin esperar a que te inviten a entrar?

L: no soy vampiro, así que no necesito ninguna invitación, lo que si necesito es venganza, como te atreves a divulgar secretos que no son tuyos, e incluso pensé que no era necesario hablar contigo de que no digas que tengo magia, pero fui una ingenua al pensar siquiera que tu teniendo magia podrías saber lo que eso significa. Me da lo mismo lo que tu hagas con tus secretos, pero sabes lo peligroso que puede ser decir esas cosas frente a gente peligrosa? O a caso te gustaría que yo fuera diciendo portada la U que tu tienes magia, que eres un tipo que dice ver fantasmas y que gente peligrosa se entere de ello o que las personas a las que quieres, estimas y necesitas se alejen de ti por saber que eres un poco diferente de ellos?. Eren un maldito ignorante e insensible, si me llega a pasar algo el día de mañana siéntete culpable, si me ves sola, siéntete responsable y si me ves ya sin esperanzas, con miedo y desamparada siéntete culpable para que te des cuenta de una maldita ves de todo lo que tu maldita boca puede causar

Toya ante todo esto solo se quedo estático, sin poder ni siquiera pensar, el podía ser muy frío, desagradable y desconfiado pero nunca fue su intención el causar todo eso, en el fondo solo fue un impulso de resentimiento y es que esa niña lo sacaba de sus casillas.

L: que? No piensas decir nada? Imbécil! (pegándole una cachetada con todas sus fuerzas) no te vuelvas a acercar a mi o te juro que de mi no respondo

Y así con un Toya perplejo y un Yukito impresionado Lu se dio media vuelta y salió de la casa chocando en la entrada con el señor Fujitaka al cual solo pudo decirle un simple disculpe y salir corriendo a todo lo que podía y suplicando al cielo por que la gente que la estaba buscando no se enterara de nada.

Fujitaka impresionado por el estado de esa joven entro a la casa a preguntarle a su hijo.

F: hijo, que esta pasando?

T: eh... nada, tú no te preocupes

F: y quien era esa joven que iba llorando?

T: solo alguien que vino a decirme que le daba asco que andara con Yukito para convencerme de salir con ella y pues cuando se dio cuenta de que no tenia oportunidad solo se fue llorando

F: hijo, no tienes que mentirme, solo espero que sepas hacer lo correcto

Y con esto Fujitaka se fue a su pieza mientras Yukito decidió irse a su casa para que Toya pudiera analizar bien lo ocurrido para poder hablar con el, ya que se daba cuenta de que a Toya le esperaba una larga noche para pensar bien las cosas.

N/A: hola, que emocionante saber que aún tengo lectores, bueno lector, pero igual estoy muy feliz, así que contesto mi r/r, al cual esta dedicado este capitulo, porque creo que si no fuera por ella no habría actualizado y si ay mas gente leyendo esto, y no deja r/r ¬¬, igual son siempre bienvenidos a leer, aunque uno que otro r/r no estaría mal, ojala les haya gustado el capitulo, porque a mi en lo personal es el que mas me gustó, chaus

**Ann-Qu:** hola, como ya dije ahí arriba, este capitulo va dedicado a ti y muchísimas gracias por el r/r, que aunque suene cuático, en serio significa mucho para mi que haya gente a la que le guste mi fic y le guste como escribo, así que muchísimas gracias y ojala te siga gustando


	7. revelaciones, guerra y diamantes

N/A: Sé que seguramente con todo el tiempo que me ha tomado actualizar este fic (parece que van como dos años) no me deben quedar lectores, pero tenía este pedasito guardado en mi computador sin hacerle bien a nadie, asi que decidi subirlo, para que por ultimo mi fic tenga un capitulo más (porque claramente un r/r más es mucho pedir)

Mientras Yukito se dirigía a su casa, paso por el parque pingüino como era su costumbre y poso su mirada sobre aquellos columpios que tantos recuerdos le traían. Cual no fue su sorpresa al encontrarse ahí a Lucía, la cual estaba sentada en un columpio meciéndose con un constante ir y venir mientras miraba a sus pies empujar contra el piso de tierra. Se encontraba tan ensimisada en su propio mundo que no se percató dela presencia Yukito, quien a estas alturas se encontraba sentado en el columpio que se encontraba al lado de esta. Yukito no tenía idea de porque había decidido sentarse al lado de ella, solo había seguido un impulso. Quizás Yue en verdad había vuelto y estaba causando estragos con su personalidad porque le simpatizaba esta chica, quien sabe, pero el silencio lo estaba matando. Por esta razón no pudo permanecer callado mas tiempo por lo que un "hola" brotó de sus labios casi sin que él se diera cuanta. Fue recibiendo por un sobresalto por parte de Lu, pero esta retomo su postura y respondió con voz queda.

L: creí que me encontraba sola

Y: lo siento, creí que te sentaría bien un poco de compañía, pero si te molesta me puedo ir.

L: no, esta bien, me haría bien la compañía.

Luego de unos minutos en silencio Yukito retomó valor para hablar.

Y: él nunca quiso que esto terminara así, sabes? Solo que a veces dice cosas sin pensar, sobre todo cuando alguien lo saca de sus casillas.

L: pero seguro que cuando tu lo sacas de sus casillas él no anda por ahí diciendo que tienes otra personalidad dentro de ti, o sí?

Y: bueno, no, pero él…

L: … no me importan todos los motivos o excusas que haya tenido, pero lo hecho, hecho esta y nada podrá cambiarlo. Sabias que ella era mi única amiga? Y que una vez en Chile le iba a presentar a mi familia y tenía pensado contárselo todo en el trayecto del avión? Son muchas horas y podría habérselo contado con mas tacto y se hubiera dado cuenta de la confianza que le tengo. Pero ahora, debe creer que le conté por pura obligación y que pensaba engañarla todo el tiempo posible. Pero no era así, esa nunca fue mi intención, la aprecio demaciado para hacerle eso. Y finalmente había juntado el valor para decircelo todo. Me sentía preparada para cualquier reacción que ella pudiera tener, pero gracias a ese imbésil se me vino todo abajo.

Y: yo creo que lo que le pasa a tu amiga es que todavía no asimila todo lo que le contaste y solo necesita tiempo.

L: no tengo tiempo, tiempo es lo que menos tengo.

Y: puedo ayudar en algo?

L: sólo que cuando llegue el momento luches por lo que crees y defiendes y no por quien pueda luchar a tu lado o en tu contra.

Y: de que hablas? Esto es por el desorden de las cartas mágicas?

L: cuando llegue el momento lo sabrás, solo ten cuidado y no dejes que el deber defina lo que defiendes.

Y: sabes algo? Puedes ver el futuro?

L: No! Como crees, solo lo digo por tu protegida. No se sabe a que bando va a apoyar, pero como están las cosas puede elegir cualquiera de los dos bandos. Los que están a favor de las Dark Cards o de los que luchan en contra de estas.

Y: pero si las Dark Cards representan todo lo malo, como puede algún ser humano con un ápice de bondad en ellos elegir ese bando?

L: las cosas no son tan simples como parecen. El mundo no es en blanco y negro, sino que es en muchos matises de grises. Por un lado se encuentran los que creen en el balance, la luz con la oscuridad, el bien y el mal, en general la teoría del ying-yang. Por el otro lado esta quienes creen que el bien y el mal se pueden separar, para que así el mal no contamine al bien y viceversa. Surge como una exageración de la religión cristiana, por lo de las entidades como Dios y el Diablo. Estas son las mismas personas que creen que las personas nacen marcadas, es decir, quienes creen que las personas que nacen con el mal en ellos seguirán por siempre el camino del mal durante lo que tengan de vida y lo mismo con el bien. Por eso debes elegir bien el bando en el que creas, ya que esto deja de ser algo de creencias, si no que a través de las Dark Cards eso se puede materializar separando el bien y el mal de toda fuerza para así tener un bien puro que nunca pueda ser corrompido y un mal constante pero irradicado del ser humano que nace para hacer el bien y viceversa.

Y: esta guerra influye a todo el mundo, no es de así?

L: si, pero lamentablemente para la mayoría de la gente esto será decidido solo entre entidades mágicas.

Y: vaya, es más grande de lo que imaginaba.

L: es más grande de lo que todos imaginabamos, esto puede cambiar el curso de la humanidad y esta controversia existe desde tiempos remotos.

Y: te das cuenta de que ese fue un cambio de tema rotundo, no?

L: nunca me propuse contarte todo esto, se supone que tu no deberías saber eso, pero supongo que con tanta presión necesitaba desahogarme. Bueno, igual tarde o temprano te ibas a enterar.

Y: esta bien, hay alguien que no deba enterarse de esto?

L: pues sí, en general todos, tanto seres con o sin magia

Y: debe haber sido una gran presión guardar un secreto como ese sin poder contárselo a nadie

Lucía estaba a punto de responder cuando sonó un puff ante lo que esta se paró de golpe.

L: no puedes hablar de esto con nadie, entendido? No debí de habértelo contado, me va a ir mal por haberlo dicho, pero bueno, confío en ti, sí? Gracias por haberme escuchado, deberíamos juntarnos algún día de estos, es tarde, ah! Que sueño, chao

Con esto Lucía corrió detrás de un arbusto dejando a Yukito perplejo y sin pestañar.

En otra parte del Parque se ve a Lucía corriendo para pararse frente a una mujer de pelo largo castaño rojiso (no sé si es rojo o castaño, nunca lo he definido bien, lo siento si me equivoco).

L: lamento la demora Kaho

K: esta bien, pero que no se vuelva a repetir. Sabes que nuestro tiempo es escaso y no podemos darnos el lujo de desperdiciarlo

L: si, lo se-dijo con tono y cara de aburrimiento "como no voy a saberlo si siempre me dice lo mismo. Ya me sé este sermón de memoria. Bueno este y los que siguen"

K: no me hables en ese tono que bien sabes que esto es por tu bien

L: Sí, lo sé

K: espero que sepas todos los problemas que tengo para venir acá todas las noches a enseñarte

L: Sí, lo sé

K: sabes que la cantidad de habilidades y conocimiento reúnas en este tiempo puede ser lo decisivo al fin de la batalla

L: Sí, lo sé

K: puedes dejar de repetir eso! Vaya, como es posible que seas la única que me hace perder la calma con tanta facilidad

L: normalmente eres calmada?

K: contigo no, pero si, normalmente lo soy

L: si tú lo dices...

K: si, yo lo digo y ahora dime que es lo que hizo que te atrasaras esta vez

L: no creo que sea necesario contártelo, no? Es decir, no es nada importante- dijo mientras evadía los ojos de su maestra y jugaba con sus manos

K: que hiciste esta vez- lanzándole una mirada de "dímelo ahora"

L: pues, como que se me escapo un poco de información de la guerra a alguien que esta un poquitito involucrado en ella

K: quien y que tanto- dijo en tono de exasperación

L: ya te lo digo, pero cálmate un poco, no que eras una persona muy calmada?

K: no contigo, ahora dime!

L: pues, bueno... este... como que le dije a la identidad falsa de Yue que se avecina una guerra que afectara a la humanidad

K: algo mas?... – con una vena en la frente

L: pues también le dije un poco de la razón de ambos bandos- dice mirándose con atención las manos

K: que tan poco- la vena aumento de tamaño

L: pues, bueno, no tan taan poco-dice empequeñeciéndose frente a su maestra

K: cuanto!- vena en aumento y a estas alturas Lucía se estaba preguntando si no se iría a transformar en una versión femenina de Hulk

L: pues ... bueno ... todo- dijo cerrando los ojos para prepararse para la explosión

K: que! Sabes las consecuencias que eso puede causar! Que pasaría si se une al bando que no le es destinado! Que pasa si decide contarles a todos esa información! Sabes las repercusiones que esto puede causar!

L: bueno, si puede tener sus consecuencias, pero no te enojes tanto, sabes que no es muy bueno para la salud, un poco de auto control no es malo

K: contigo no tengo auto control y como que _puede _tener consecuencias? Si le dijiste todo. Eso era lo único que te pedí que no hicieras antes de empezar esto y que es lo primero que haces? Vas y se lo dices directamente a Yue

L: si, pero prometió no decírselo a nadie. A parte, si su dueña decide irse para un bando, no es mejor que él pelée por lo que él cree y no por lo que le impongan?

K: pues eso es lo que se espera de él, es un guardián, su único fin es seguir a su dueño y protegerlo

L: si, eso es lo que se supone que deben hacer, pero Yue o Yukito lleva años viviendo como un individuo con libre opinión y ¿no fue acaso el fin de Clow que ellos tuvieran la posibilidad de decidir cuando creó todo eso del juicio del nuevo amo de las cartas?

K: pues si, para que defiendan a su amo hasta la muerte, a Clow lo querían lo suficiente para morir porque él les dio la vida, pero para el nuevo amo se necesitaba elegirlo

L: pero aún así es injusto que ellos no puedan elegir y aunque nunca planee contárselo no me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, por que así tiene la posibilidad de pelear por lo que él cree

K: es un guardián! No fue creado para pelear por sus creencias si no para proteger! Que clase de guardián seria si no protege a quien debe?

Luego de unos minutos de silencio en la que cada una meditó sobre las palabras de la otra Kaho se atrevió a hablar

K: bueno, lo hecho, hecho está y ahora no perdamos mas tiempo valioso, hiciste lo que te pedí?

L: em... –"ups!"- que me habías pedido?

K: que practicaras tu meditación y rompieras las esferas de diamante que te di con tus poderes - vena nuevamente en aumento

L: ... yo... bueno... No te conté? Me saqué un 7 en la ultima prueba de derecho y moral, con ese profesor super exigente del que te había dicho, ¿no es eso bueno?

K: si, muy bueno, pero lo hiciste? La meditación? Las esferas?- vena creciendo

L: em... te acuerdas de tus tiempos en la universidad? Bueno, seguramente no, fue hace mucho –vena creciendo mas- pero la presión para un estudiante de leyes es muy alto, ¿lo sabías? Exige mucho tiempo mantenerse con buenas notas y leer todos esos documentos eternos, como la teoria puda del derecho de Hart, y de Kelsen, y de Wittgenstein y del Axioma de Hume...

K: porque no lo hiciste! Es tú deber hacer lo que te pido!

L: pero medite un poco- dice tratando de defenderse

K: cabecear no cuanta como meditación Lucia!

L: bueno no medité, pero si quieres puedo romper las esferas ahora- dice sacando 3 esferas perfectas de diamante que fragmentaban la luz en diversos colores

K: no puedes llegar y hacerlo así como, lleva mucho tiempo y practica, yo llevo 15 años intentándolo y aún no lo logro, mi maestro nunca pudo y...

L: entonces porque quieres que haga algo que nadie a podido hacer

K: porque es tú deber lograrlo para poder defenderte y no morir en batalla

L: entonces, si te preocupas por mí?- dice sonriéndole

K: si, bueno, no es que quiera y no es que té lo merescas- dice avergonzada

L: oh! Vamos, acéptalo, me quieres, si no, no me aguantarías como lo haces. Y reconócelo, soy mas entretenida que todos esos monjes y sacerdotisas con los que tienes que ayunar

K: esta bien, té tengo cariño, pero que no se te suban los humos a la cabeza- dijo resignada

L: viste, no era tan difícil y si lo de las esferas es TAN importante para ti, lo haré

Dicho esto puso las tres esferas en sus manos de las que empezaron a salir viento. Este rodeó dos de las tres esferas elevándolas y la tercera cayó rebotando contra el suelo. Las esferas que estaban flotando empezaron a girar, cada cual en su lugar, más y más rápido mientras Lucia las miraba con concentración y gotas de sudor brotándole de la frente. Finalmente levantó una mano para tocar una esfera con el dedo índice y el resto de la mano empuñada. Con esto la esfera se partió en millones de fragmentos brillantes que descendían lentamente. Luego repitió el mismo procedimiento con la otra esfera, pero usando su otra mano. Una vez terminado el procedimiento Lucía cayó de rodillas sobre el suelo respirando agitadamente. Una vez recuperado el aliento levantó la cabeza y miró a Kaho quien la miraba anonadada

L: perdón, me faltó una, pero es que no pude con las tres

K: Que! Estas loca? No se ha sabido de nadie que haya roto una esfera desde Clow y tu acabas de romper dos al mismo tiempo y pides disculpas? Eso quiere decir que doblas los poderes de Clow y eso que tu aún estas en entrenamiento

L: entonces porque yo no puedo crear cartas como Clow y su sucesora?

K: porque no estas destinada a hacerlo, por lo menos no por ahora, ya que tu poder radica de otra forma al de ellos. Tú a diferencia de ellos no canalizas tu poder a través de las cartas, lo usas directamente de ti misma. Bueno creo que es suficiente por hoy, puedes guardar la esfera restante como recuerdo

L: ah! Es cierto, sigues viendo a Eriol?

K: Eriol? No, eso termino hace tiempo ya

L: pero ustedes se aman, o no?

K: si, pero primero debe terminar su trabajo con Sakura y despues de eso veremos como seguimos, si es que seguimos. Es divertido como sus guardianes piensan que esta enamorado de ella

L: pero van a volver una vez finalizado esto?

K: no lo sé, el tiempo lo dirá. Y como te fue con tu única amiga?

L: una de mis amigas, ahora que sé que te preocupas por mi y como yo siempre me he preocupado por ti, tu también eres mi amiga- le dice sonriendo a lo que Kaho le devuelve el gesto- no muy bien, un imbésil nos dijo a ella y a mi que sabía que yo tenía magia y como entenderás se lo conté todo

K: al tipo ese?

L: no, a mi amiga, pero ahora piensa que le conté por obligación

K: lo siento mucho

L: bueno, ya paso, es mejor que te vayas, el campo se va a desvanecer dentro de poco y el dueño de las Dark Card puede sentirte

K: Sí, bueno, mañana a la misma hora?

L: Sí, hasta mañana

Y mientras se alejaban nadie noto una figura, oculta por las sombras que las observaba


End file.
